Aftermath
by CannedCan
Summary: What would happen after an episode? Would something similar happen, or completely different? Well, here it goes, the aftermath of all episodes. Each is designed to be just in shape of original show. And our eighth stop: Heavy meddle spinoff, heavy meddling!
1. Heavy Meddling

**This time, it's not sequel, but the spinoff!**

* * *

"A-Haha-hah!" The girl with purple hood laughed loudly, leaning on the wall. With everyone laughing as well.

"Really?!"

At the locker was a boy, who was just putting on his jeans again. And everyone was pointing at him, along with her. The white hair and orange polo, it was a real exciting experience to see him angry.

After the class, that boy just left his desk. But there was a surprise she hid.

"Ouch!" That kid screamed, as he fell down on the wooden floor. His shoelace was tied together, as she planned.

"Oh, real original!" He shouted, again not in good mood. But it wasn't a thing to care, cause she just liked seeing him.

"That was a sneaky one!" She laughed sarcastically, so hard that she almost fell down from her chair.

And lunch time has come. But it was not a time to be without that boy.

She slipped down something, as the white hair was about to sit. The sit made 'prrt' sound, which made the boy's face immediately go red.

Aw, she couldn't explain how funny it was. Again the crowd started laughing, as she did.

"That's real mature!" The boy's voice was getting louder, as he threw away the whoopee cushion.

The school was near to end. This time, she wanted to make a real accident for finalle. She collected all the garbages from some trash cans, and compressed it. It was going to be the best reaction, and the boy will not be able to ignore her.

The boy with orange T-shirt looked around, being like paranoid. She hid around the corner, with exciteness shown on her face.

And when he opened the locker, boom!

The garbage poured all over him. Though she couldn't see his face covered in banana peels and juice boxes, it was just really funny to imagine his reaction.

And finally the white haired boy showed up through the pile of garbage, looking directly at her. Oh man, she waited for this.

"All right, that's it!"

Though it was a bit different than she expected.

LINE

"So, you're really going to confront that boy?"

Down way back from school, she was walking down the street with her friend, Girl Jordan. Who was very expert at 'treating' people in dodgeball.

"Yeah, he told me to come at 3:30 in front of his house."

The girl with purple hood said confidently.

"Oh boy, it's finally your first private meeting! I can't imagine that you are finally gonna-"

Girl Jordan shouted in excited voice. The pruple hood quickly blocked her mouth.

"Zip it Jordan! I'm just going to apologize."

"You should tell the truth, that you're-"

"That's not true."

"Denying does not help. You know I'm the only one who knows your secret, Ronnie Anne. If I tell everyone-"

"I said zip it!"

Ronnie Anne shouted, as if it was her deepest secret.

"Oh... okay." replied girl Jordan. "By the way, are you sure you're gonna be okay? He looked quite angry."

"No worries, I'm way stronger than him." Ronnie Anne answered confidently.

"Yeah. Remember last time I smashed him in dodgeball?" Jordan said. "If I were him, I would make the most evil revenge to you."

"He's not like that."

"Why? You picked on him for like a week."

"Because he's... kind." The purple hood replied rather awkwardly.

"Ha! I knew it you actually-"

"No, I'm just trying to apologize!"

Ronnie Anne's voice went up, as Jordan didn't seem to know what she was doing.

"Alright, good luck dealing with him. And if you need help, I'll be always there." Girl Jordan said, leaving. "And tell me if there's any... good news."

As Girl Jordan left, Ronnie Anne went home alone. But her words still tackled her mind, making a part of her mind uncomfortable.

"Dang Jordan, you're not a person to give advice..." She just complained herself. But that tackling thought, combined with her memory and imagination, was still poking her mind like a spear.

"But did I do too much?"

(imagination)

"I don't wanna see someone cruel, disgusting, foul person like you ever again!"

The white haired boy shouted angrily in the imagination, though it was realistic as heck. Darn brain, always working too well in these situations...

"No, he's not like that." The purple hood just punched her own head. "He will be fine, as he always did..."

She tried to comfort herself. At least, the boy was very patient, as someone joked that his hair went white because of the stress. He at least didn't show tears. Or did he..? Regret wasn't her thing, but it became her major consideration now. If she had a time machine, she would find a better method...

But this was the truth. She arrived right in front of her house, while she just got more things to worry about.

Ronnie Anne carefully opened the door, and looked inside. She just felt that she would be better left alone. Seeing no one in the living room, she sneaked into her room.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne!"

"Man." Unfortunately, it wasn't true. Inside the house was a boy with green jacket, looking like 6 years older than her. He was sweeping the room.

"How was the school?"

"Uh... fine as always." She replied rather awkwardly.

"Good." He answered, and continued his job. Ronnie Anne took off his purple hood, and headed to him.

"Uh... Bobby?"

"Yes, Ronnie?"

"Can I ask you... just some casual question?"

"Of course." He answered while doing his job.

"What if I did something bad to someone I liked?"

Ronnie Anne was just looking down, like it was super private question. She was always ashamed of referring such a thing.

But as soon as she said that, Bobby threw his broom away, and faced Ronnie Anne.

"What, you did something bad? Or more than that, you have someone you like?!"

He shouted loudly almost enough to be listened from the neighbor. Ronnie Anne instantly blocked his mouth, but his excited face could not be blocked.

"No! Just my friend asked me to... ask this instead."

"Then why me?"

"Because... you have a girlfriend."

"Then it's better. Doing something bad to someone you love is like the worst thing." He said. "Phew, I thought you were bad."

"Yeah... I see." But Ronnie Anne's face became a lot more awkward.

"I once accidently said Lori was 'fat', and she didn't talk to me for 3 days. It was pure hell." Bobby feared. "And when I accidently forgot to warn the things, she-"

"Alright, alright!" She cut his words. "I will tell her that..."

And Ronnie Anne went into her room, and locked the door. she lay on her bed, and just murmured.

"What have I done?!"

* * *

Ronnie Anne turned on her phone, and went through the photos. She thought of calling Jordan, but it was sure that she'll just talk about dumb things.

That boy was worth picking. She meant, that all funny pictures she took from the pranking. She just wanted... to look at it. That white hair, orange polo... just look at all those cute things, plus his face.

But now it just felt like hostage. Why couldn't she think of better ways? How lame, that she thought pranking was the only way. Of course, it was fun. Fun.

But she couldn't think of his fun. She just remembered the last time she met him before picking up.

* * *

"Ah, I hate math!" Ronnie Anne muttered, sitting on the desk. The pencil continued writing, but those problems didn't seem to be solved. Clearly math was created by someone who loves watching others in pain.

"If math was as easy as skateboard, I should have just solved this-"

"Hey, Ronnie Anne."

But then, the white haired boy appeared behind. Smiling, always smiling like fool. But that white hair and smile oddly matched, and his face looked really shiny.

Anyways, it was no time to rate outlook. The boy was actually one of the most intelligent student, and she could use it a little.

"Oh hey. Can you help me solve this problem?"

"Of course. It looks a bit hard..." Then the boy's arm went around her, as he grabbed her pencil instead. A little moment later, he started writing a little different solution.

Just looking, his hand seemed so squishy. By unknown reason, she felt energy producing in her heart. And Lincoln finished writing.

"So when you draw a line here, this angle is 90 degrees, so this becomes..."

"60 degrees! So this is triangle with all same, so this is 6cm, and this is..."

And Ronnie Anne, cheerful, started to write another formula.

"9cm!"

"That's right!" The boy cheered.

"You're quite good at this, white hair." Ronnie Anne spoke sarcastically, as she punched him slightly.

"Aw. Thanks." And the boy tried to left.

"Wait!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"I have... some more problems."

"Probably you need to do it yourself, it's easy when you know that. I have to meet Clyde."

And the boy eventually left like that. Leaving the feeling that she didn't have before. Ronnie Anne just gazed at him, even after he left.

"OOh, are you interested in that boy?"

A girl behind her just invervened.

"No, I'm not!" She shouted. "He's just lame, just look at that!"

"Oh well." then she just turned away.

But speaking of lame, Ronnie Anne thought it was a good idea. The most certain way, to get him.

* * *

Then it was when she started picking him up. Why? Because she didn't know what to do other than that. That boy didn't said he doesn't like it. But what to do now, she treated him like animal...

Nah, this thought just led her to self torture, and thinking too much was her least favorite thing to do. She just thought it may be best to forget it off now. She picked up her skateboard, and wore the purple hoodie again.

"I'm going out." And there Ronnie Anne left.

* * *

Probably after 1 hour later, or maybe two hours. She didn't want to count, or even look at her watch. That would remind her the time to apologize, which means it will be time for her illusion to end.

There were relatively few people in the skateboarding park. Perfect for practicing her tricks, but she didn't want to leave the plain course for some reason. Most of all, she couldn't concentrate. She has already failed flipping twice, which she would never do if she were normal.

"Stupid skateboard..." She said, dusting her hoodie. "I maybe need some rest."

Then she packed her skateboard, and went to the tree nearby. Hoping to end her somewhat empty feeling, she put a candy to her mouth.

"Today's not day for skateboarding." She said to herself. "Dang, everything's his fault."

She eventually started blaming him. If he had not said about that meeting, everything would have gone fine by now. Why? It's also good for him. She just punched the tree, wishing it was him.

"...Things too complicated." She sighed. For the first time, she had to give up. That boy was never hers, and was not supposed to be. There are loads of fine girls that can be with him, not some violent girl that doesn't know how to treat a person at all. Right, it will eventually pass, and they'll be stranger each other again.

She headed out of the skateboarding park to go home. Maybe a fine nap can help. But as soon as she tried to leave, she saw someone with red hair.

She immediately ran up to her, since she had something.

"Hey, Christina!"

"Oh, hi Ronnie anne."

She was walking along, and Ronnie Anne instantly caught on. It was pleasure to see her classmate, but more than that, she needed something that she had.

"Do you know that L-L..."

"What?"

"...That white haired guy. He was once in your class."

"Oh." She seemed to remind something. "Just don't be near him. He's just complete weirdo."

"Uh... I just need a piece of information. You knew him, right?" said Ronnie Anne.

"What is it? Make it quick, I don't wanna think about it longer."

"Something about his... weakness."

She seemed to think for a while, but not that longer. Christina answered.

"His family. I just heard of it, but they say he made that video because his family forced him to apologize. But it doesn't give excuse." She said. "You watched that video, right? I think it's still in school digital library."

"Uh... Okay. But with that single video, really his family forgave all of it?"

"Don't ask me. I didn't heard any of it after that." Then she walked away.

"Alright, thanks..." said Ronnie Anne. But her mind was tickled, growing confidence. She quickly checked her watch. 3:5, not that late. Then the tomboyish girl ran back to home.

* * *

She arrived home, checking her watch again. 3:24, barely enough time to go there. She put down her skateboard in her room, picked some pocket money(she just felt like it), and was about to leave-

"Hey Ronnie!" That almost startled the girl.

"Sorry Bobby, I'm busy-"

"Did you know it? Lori's little brother got a girlfriend! Techinically a bully, but that makes-"

"Did she say who it is?!"

"No... She didn't." He said.

"Then fine, I mean... that's good thing. Hope everything goes well!" Then Ronnie Anne hurried to the meeting place without even finishing the sentence. Leaving Bobby just curious.

The house was not that far. The white two-story house, stood as she saw years ago. This time or she'll never be able to see it again. Ronnie Anne rushed, and sneaked behind the tree just in case.

Fortunately, there seemed to be no one outside the house. Phew, she checked the the watch again, to see it 3:29 p.m..

"Alright. This is easy. Say I'm sorry." She practiced it herself. "The reason why I bullied you was because... No, too obvious! Try again. I'm really sorry I bullied you, this was my mistake... But I think you are really kind good."

Her voice was never more nervous than this.

"But what if that fails? Ha, lame, you really believed that? It's just early april fools! Oh, okay this is pretty good. Part backup plan..."

But the second ran faster than she thought. The watch was already pointing 30, and the door opening sounded like a thunder.

She knew it would happen sometime. It was the time to decide. She breathed heavily, and finally revealed herself from the tree.

There stood white haired boy again. Dear, how was that strange style so attractive? He seemed somewhat confident, walking towards her. She didn't hesitate either, since she knew one stutter or step back can make you look like weenie in a second.

When he was in range, it was the time. There was, no, had to be no going back.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I bullied you. But the truth is-"

But he didn't stopped there.

All of sudden, he got his head close and packed his lips to her cheek. Ronnie Anne almost froze at this ridiculous situation, if it wasn't for her anti-weenie algorithm. Her brain stopped working, but her body didn't.

The fist immediately flew to the boy's eye. With her power, the boy knocked off with a black eye.

"You... deserved... it!" She said almost unconsciously. Just everything was ridiculous. "Next time... it will be both eyes!"

The boy turned and went back to his home, as the side effect was going on Ronnie Anne. Her face was going red like carrot, which one should never see. She quickly ran and hid her body behind the tree again. Darn boy, darn face, darn everything.

The plan went 100% backwards. How the heck did he come up with that? She sighed heavily again to cool down her heated face. That little boy's last face could not be forgotten again.

Again, she wasted her love to some tomboyish self. No but... kissing was exception. Everyone will agree... Anyways, she proved he was a total weirdo. But that... it was still attractive.

As her face cooled down, her brain started to function properly. That she didn't apologize. Still he held two hostages that she had to free. But the chance was gone, and she left yet another hostage by leaving a blackblack eye on him. Things always ended like this.

But as she looked down, she found a pebble. And it looked pretty good to throw, which meant a lot to a king of teasing. But this time, she felt sweet, as it gave a solution.

She headed to a market nearby with her pocket money. Lending extra pen and memo from the clerk. She spent all pocket money, but it was fine.

Ronnir Anne wrapped the letter to the pebble, and threw it to the smallest window. Though the window broke, a small sacrifice was always needed. And there, she threw a loaf of steak. Fortunately it fit right in, as her mind did.

"As I always do... I'm terrible at problem solving." She said to the window, hoping him to hear.

"Black eye, solved. And for the bullying and the last problem... they're still things to solve. When we finally solve all our problems, I can tell..."

Ronnie Anne walked away. And as she walked to her home, her smartphone rang. There was a clear, white haired boy, weird as always. But he was smiling, as always.

"I like you, Lincoln."

Then she smiled as well.


	2. Back Out Here

**Each of this fanfic is planned to be just like the original show style. I wish I could publish these.**

 **I won't do any more projects before finishing something. Everything is okay, so please just enjoy.**

 **Takes place after Back Out Here, but in Ronnie Anne's house!**

* * *

Ronnie Anne laughed like crazy, after pranking Lincoln from such a Long distance. Pranking him was always fun, as their relationship started from the prank.

Seeing Lincoln covered in pie. It was rather unforgettable memory. In extreme fun, she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lincoln. When will you see that coming?" She said to herself, closing the notebook. Ignoring Lincoln on the video chat. "I should have saved that funny, adora-"

"Hey Ronnie. What are you up to?" Carlota suddenly boarded in. Ronnie Anne barely managed to stop laughing.

"Uhh. Just called my friend Lincoln." She replied, turning around to see her.

"Your boyfriend?" said Carlota, like she was watching cheesy romance movie.

"No. I just gave him little prank." Ronnie Anne replied, disgusted at typical response. Her family was not different, thinking they were in love. But reminding his face made her laugh again. "It was pretty fun to see, though."

"Oh, why did you do such a thing? What if he doesn't like it?" She asked.

"Come on. We had been hanging out like this very well, and he's used to this." She said.

"You should give your heart someday, not that silly prank." She spoke.

"No. I'm not doing that cheesy ro- No, I mean, friendship." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hmm." Carlota just walked away.

Meanwhile, Bobby Santiago was working in his grandpa's shop, as usual. He was labelling products, until someone rushed down.

"Bobby, is there something wrong with Ronnie Anne?" She asked. It was Carlota, who just came down.

"Uh... Why?"

"Does she usually play prank?" She asked.

"She used to do it to someone." He answered.

"Is it Lincoln?" She asked.

"...Yeah, that dude. How'd you know?" He asked.

"She said she just played prank on Lincoln, on the notebook." Charlota said, pointing to Anne's room.

Bobby seemed to think for a while. "Wait. I might have heard this from Lori..."

"That's right!" He shouted. "She has classical case of P.B.R."

"Playing ballyball round?"

"No."

"Pimple brown and red?"

"No."

"Playful boyish response?"

"No. She has P.B.R. or Post-Breakup Recall. Our poor girl misses Lincoln so much that she tries to recall her past memory, by pranking him again."

"Oh." She replied.

"I learned all about it, just in case when I miss Lori." said Bobby. "Let's first see if she really has P.B.R."

And they sneaked into Ronnie Anne's room. She was gone, to ride skateboard with her friends. Only a labtop was on her desk.

"That's it. Let's see how often she talked with him." Then he opened the labtop, and opened the video chat record. And it was full of green records, with Lincoln.

"I didn't know she was really serious. Poor Ronnie Anne. She's not ready to say goodbye to her sweetie." He said, seeing the record. "Look. She talked with him 3 times, just on last one day."

"Yeah. But aren't we a little overacting? She said she's okay."

"Believe me. Ronnie Anne's much fragile on the inside." said Bobby. "Just she doesn't want to show her feelings."

"Then what should we do now? Should we tell her?" Carlota asked, worried.

"No. It will lead her into denial phase." He spoke. "The only way to recover from it is to distract her from Lincoln. By using this reverse strat, R.B.P."

"The first R is for, Random Family hangout."

* * *

Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Carlota walked along the loud street in the city.

"Why are we doing this?" Ronnie Anne asked, barely moving her steps. She didn't wanted to be forced to go outside.

"Because of your PBR."

"Because of what?" She asked.

"Uh... Your playful boyish response. I really missed your playful side, and wanted to cheer you up." said Bobby.

"Come on, Ronnie! Let's have awesome time!" Carlota spoke. As they entered Cloth n' Load, the fashion store.

They all got dressed. Bobby and Carlota tried to turn around as fancy as they could, while Ronnie Anne just turned around slowly with her normal purple clothes, groaning.

"Ronnie Anne, Why didn't you choose clothes?" Carlota asked, in white clothes.

"Nothing suits for me." She said, looking like full of boredom.

"Come on. There must be something." said Bobby. Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes, to look around for a while.

"Oh, how about that?" She spoke, pointing to orange hoodie.

"That really works for you!" said Carlota.

"Yeah. Orange is also Lincoln's favorite color." Ronnie Anne said. Hearing what she just said, Bobby and Charlota got shocked.

"Oh, I changed my opinion. These clothes suck!" said Carlota. "I mean, not suitable for you at all."

"Well then." replied Ronnie Anne. Then they left the store, with only two clothes in their bag. But Ronnie Anne seemed to feel a lot better, recovering her energy. She just started to enjoy this.

Then they entered the Pizzeria.

Ronnie Anne grabbed a piece of pizza on her hand.

"It's working. She looks happy." Carlota whispered. Ronnie Anne was just chewing pizza, looking satisfied.

"Yeah. And this magazine's really great." said Bobby, swallowing another bite.

"You know who else loves this magazine? Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oops." said Bobby, gasping. "I changed my mind. I hate this magazine."

"Why don't we just watch TV?" Carlota asked, and grabbed the remote controller.

The TV showed a dark house, with a single man wearing purple suit.

"Now we're going to inspect the ghost!"

"Oh no, it's Lincoln's favorite program, Arrgh!" Bobby gasped again. He took the control, and changed the channel.

"Today's news is about Royal Woods. Recently-"

He changed the channel again.

"Nothing can break us apart, even if we live 200 kilometers apart."

Then Bobby just turned off the TV.

"TV is not good for your health. Heh." He said suspiciously.

"Well. Then let me play some arcade games. I'm bored." Ronnie Anne got up from the seat, and looked around the arcade machines.

"Oh, what about that one?" She pointed street fighter.

"That looks grea-"

But just then, Bobby noticed a couple playing it. He could see hearts on their eyes.

"I own you, honey!"

"Ha, not this time, sweetie."

"Uh... Nevermind. Let's just seat and talk." said Bobby, pushing Ronnie Anne back to seat.

Ronnie Anne just sat again, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey guys." A handsome waiter appeared. "Let me tell you our dessert specials. We've got Ace shaped cookie, Snowy white lovers' ice cream for two, and the long-bonder!"

"Excuse me. We don't want dessert." Bobby pushed waiter away.

"I wanted ice cream." said Ronnie Anne.

"This place is lame." said Carlota. "Why don't we go to other place?"

"Yeah, cue the family hangout music!"

They visited milkshake store, rock climbed on a gym, and got their nail art(Bobby just watched). And after, they went to art studio to get their caricature.

Then the artist finally handed the painting to them. Their first family caricature.

"I must admit. This was amazing!" said Ronnie Anne. Since she spent less than a month at the city, and didn't know she could do that much in here. "The city's actually pretty cool."

"Glad to hear that, Ronnie." said Carlota.

Bobby smiled. "Right. Then do you feel... Independence from the past memory?"

"Uh, that's quite out of topic..." she said. "But yeah, I guess."

Then, her phone buzzed.

"Wait. It's time. Sorry, I have something to take care of." She said, leaving quickly.

Ronnie Anne rushed into home. Bobby and Charlota followed. She closed the door, and opened the labtop. Bobby and Charlota stuck to the door to overhead them.

"Yeah, totally." said Ronnie Anne, on the laptop.

"I guess it was Luan's." And there was a familiar boy's voice. Lincoln, as they expected.

"She's back with Lincoln." Carlota muttered. "She got it bad for the dude."

"Don't worry. Minor setback. We just need another solution." said Bobby. "And another B is for, Boyfriend."

"Isn't that cheating?" Carlota asked.

"It's just a phase to make her better." He said. "You know any boys?"

"Well... I might know some." She said.

* * *

They went to the mall. Bobby and Carlota were already out, and Ronnie Anne was catching.

"Hey. This mall seems like twice bigger than that in Royal Woods'." She said, looking around.

"You finished your thing?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah... It was good." She stuttered.

"Oh, by the way Carlota, isn't it your friend's younger brother, Drake?" Bobby acted, pointing at Drake, who was in skateboard store.

"Oh yeah. I didn't noticed him. Ronnie Anne, why don't you talk to him? He's really into skateboarding like you." said Carlota.

She opened the store's door and entered inside. Then Ronnie Anne met the boy.

"It's so cool to meet someone love skateboarding like me." said Ronnie Anne, a little nervous.

"Yeah. Same here." He spoke.

"Oh, is this limited discount edition?" She pulled out a shiny skateboard.

"It's so cheap, but really great." He said.

"There's only one." Ronnie Anne and Drake both spoke, at the same time.

"Give it!" Eventually they fought for the skateboard.

"Well... Do you have another boy?" Bobby asked, seeing Ronnie Anne fighting in the store.

"Uh..." Carlota stuttered.

"Come on, you said you were popular among the boys." He said.

"I don't have any for 11 years old!" She said.

"Then don't you know any young boys?"

"I... guess I might have it." She said.

Then, a small kid soon came over, who looked almost twice as small as Bobby. With Lollipop on his hand.

"Hi. I heard someone likes cooking like me." He said, taking his lollipop to mouth.

"W... What are you thinking?" Bobby asked, shocked.

"Just friend of Carlino." She just said. Bobby lost his words.

Then they were wandering in the mall again, trying to forget what just happened. The boy just returned to his family, Carlota ran out of boys she knew, and Bobby was walking aimlessly. They seemed hopeless.

Until he saw something.

"Wait a minute. Maybe instead of meeting someone who likes same things as her, she needs to meet someone who has same interests as Lincoln." Bobby said, as he met a brown haired boy, called Tim. He was wearing red shirts. He was in Ace Savvy convention, similiar to a white haired boy.

"Look, Ronnie Anne! I think there's a person to hang out in there!" Bobby called her.

"Uh, Ace Savvy comic book convention? I don't really-"

"Just go. He's Tim." said Bobby, pushing her in the convention.

Tim and Ronnie Anne met together, and seemed to talk. Bobby and Carlota watched them from a distance, and they started to walk together.

"Oh, look. They're getting along well." said Bobby.

Then exactly 5 minutes and 32 seconds later, The boy handed a paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"treatment fee for my blacked eye. Dang, I've never heard of girl with that heavy fist." He spoke angrily, leaving. Bobby just noticed he got black eye.

Bobby and Carlota just stared at him.

"So we're doomed. What should we do now?" She asked.

"Then we have to use our final solution. P for Paradise."

Then Bobby checked his pockets. And Carlota checked purse. Both were almost empty, barely enough to buy a cholate bar.

"Sounds a little bit out of budget." said Carlota.

* * *

"Hazeltucky motel and water park?" Ronnie Anne asked, looking on the ticket.

"Yeah. Three days in paradise. I packed the bag for you." Carlota said, tossing purple bag.

"I appreciate this, but why we're doing this?" She asked.

"Because it's the only way to cure your P.B.R.!" Bobby revealed.

"I had Pimple Brown and Red? And no one told me? Where is it?" She asked nervously.

"No. Post breakup recalls. I know falling apart with Lincoln did break your heart. And you're missing him too much. We're doing this to help you." said Bobby.

"I've seen you talking with Lincoln three times in a day." Charlota said. "Though it's better than Bobby."

"Wait. Man, that's what this is all about? Guys, I don't miss him." said Ronnie Anne. "You guys got it all wrong."

"Here comes the denial phase." He spoke.

"No seriously, the reason why I-"

"All aboard!" The bus driver shouted.

And Carlota shoved Ronnie Anne into the bus. The door closed, and the bus left. she seemed to say something, sticking on the window.

"She'll thank us later." said Bobby.

"She's lucky to have such caring siblings like us." Carlota spoke.

Then, something was heard buzzing on the ground.

"Oh, she dropped her phone." Carlota grabbed it. And there was another white hair. "Lincoln?"

"Man. That was the real reason why she couldn't forget. Lincoln must also know, how to forget. I will speak to him directly, about when he can talk to her." said Bobby, taking the phone. And he touched the green button.

"Hey Lincoln, this is Bobby." He said on the phone.

"Oh, Bobby? Hello." Lincoln replied casually.

"Lincoln, you need to control yourself. Ronnie Anne needs space to get over you."

"Get over me?" He asked.

"Yeah! I know she talked with you 3 times in a day!" said Carlota.

"Well, that's because I was settling with past school activities of Ronnie Anne instead of her. So I obviously needed to talk much."

"Oh man." Bobby said.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

And they ran desperately.

* * *

"I'm glad that they caught you, just like my friends did." Lincoln spoke, on the video chat.

"Yeah. It was actually fun to see. Well, though not funnier than you covered in pie." She spoke.

"Aren't you angry?" He asked.

"Nah. They were just trying to be good families." She said.

"Yeah. And I think he's suffering enough."

"What, seriously, you don't have any money?!" Lori's shout echoed through the hallway. Lincoln chuckled.

"Yup. And your school photos, I send it to your email." He spoke. "I spent hard time persuading Pacowski."

"I saw it. And by the way, there were your funny photos as well." said Ronnie Anne.

"Wait, what?!" He asked again, with shock shown on his face. "How did I-"

Then Ronnie Anne clicked a button. "Gotcha."

"And another piece of shocked Lincoln face." She chuckled.

"W- Ronnie Anne!" He said, realizing it was a trap.

"Fool me twice, shame on me." She laughed. Then before Lincoln could react, she folded the laptop.

"Ah, man. It never gets dull. It's always funny to see him, especially like that." She spoke.

And then, a knocking sound was heard. And Carlota walked in, with something on her hand. Fortunately, she could say her sentence before Carlota entered.

"Here's the painting we took together." said Charlota. Then she hung it on the side of the family painting.

"Another independent cousin, and our family. Ah, good." She said, as she left the room, and closed the door.

"Phew." Ronnie Anne sighed out of relief.

"Glad that she didn't see it... That I still keep Lincoln's photo, with that heart border."

"And right, I wasn't chatting with you just for the project. I liked it, just hanging out with you.

Heh. I guess they are right.

I really do miss you, lame-o." She confessed, looking on the picture.

* * *

 **Next stop: The Price of Admission!**


	3. The Price of Another-Mission

**Another aftermath fanfic, after The Price of Admission. Enjoy!**

* * *

Not long after Lincoln came home from the blarney movie, he was enjoying his holiday, with his nachos and video games in the living room. To be honest, he did that because he wanted to froget about the harvester as fast as he could. And the best way was, thinking nothing about it.

Lincoln just swallowed another piece of nacho, and turned on the TV. To watch Arrgh, with more 'friendly' ghosts.

But as soon as he grabbed the remote, someone could be heard running.

"Who's there?"

Lincoln shouted, quickly regaining his fear. Despite it was 3 p.m.. Lincoln froze on the couch without moving a fur, trying to see what made the noise. And yes, he couldn't completely forget about it yet.

But for about 10 seconds, there was no sound at all. Lincoln sighed out of relief.

"Phew. It was maybe just leaf."

"Hey Linc." Then a sudden voice almost stopped his heart. Lincoln startled, and fell from the couch. The black haired girl was standing there.

"Alright Lucy... I almost had heart attack." He spoke nervously, getting up. "I recently watched a scary movie. So don't please startle me for a while."

"Sigh. That's the way how I move." She said. "And by the way, I'm going to watch it too."

"What, you're gonna watch it?" asked Lincoln. "You're pretty much too young."

Lucy just went to their parents, into the kitchen. And they could be seen talking. All he could hear was last sentence, but it was enough to surprise him.

"Alright, Lucy. Good luck with the harvester." said her mother, Rita.

"And don't play that trailer ever again. I thought I warned Lincoln already." added Lynn Senior, shivering.

Lucy smiled, and left. Lincoln couldn't believe what he just heard from his parents.

"Dad, why did you allow Lucy to watch the harvester?" He asked, rushing to the kitchen.

"Because she said she like it."

"Then why didn't you allow me?" Lincoln spoke, upset at the unfairness.

"Lincoln, Lucy's interest is death and all the dark things. She is used to that kind of stuff." said Rita.

"But mom, I-"

"You almost had a nightmare. That's it." Lynn Senior declared. "And don't say anything about that harvester again."

"Yeah honey, we need to respect her opinion." Rita said.

Lincoln thought, there was nowhere to complain now.

"Ah, fine." He gave up and just turned around.

* * *

A few hours later, steeet lights began to light up. And Lincoln was on the couch again, with his comics and full clothes. For some reason, he felt cold, and didn't wwanted to put off his jeans and shirts.

Everything seemed to be settled down. He just passed over another page of his comics.

And that time, the door opened.

"Oh, Lucy." He spoke, remembering it was Lucy, returned from the movie. She slowly walked into the house.

"Hey Lucy." He said, coming next to her.

"Yikes." She shouted, almost falling down from Lincoln's sudden appearance.

"How was the movie?" asked Lincoln.

"It was... uh... good." She stuttered. "I liked that blood, organs... in that h... har... you know that."

"Yeah, you're really brave." He complimented.

"Yeah... Right." The eight year old said awkwardly.

"Oh, by the way, we need your help decorating for halloween." He

"C... Can't you just do it yourselves?" She spoke.

"Nah. You're expert at spooky things." He said. "We can't imagine a halloween without you."

"Then I'll just do my room firs-"

"Lucy, can you get some decorating pumpkins from the basement?" Rita's voice was heard, interrupting her. She nervously turned around.

"Dang. Ask Lincoln." She replied.

"I'd like to, but he watched a scary movie." said Rita. "You know, sometimes your brother's a little weenie."

"Yeah, the basement. Where you like the most." added Lynn Senior.

"That's attics..." She sighed.

Lucy walked over to the entrance of basement. The dark presence, similiar to Lucy herself, was in the entrance.

Lincoln followed, in curiosity. He could see, Lucy was just standing in front of there, staring at the stairs.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He spoke.

"Yikes." She startled once again. "Oh... me? I... I was just feeling the dark presence." She said.

"That's my sis." He chuckled. Lucy just ignored him, and checked the switch, which never worked.

"Dang it." She spoke, trying to turn it on and off for several times.

"Oh, by the way, can I go in too?" said the white haired boy. "I'm still kinda scared, but I think I might be able to find a ghost, with this modern technology of Arrgh."

Then he pulled out a camera out of nowhere.

"No. There's no ghost in it." She broke his dream. "I tried to search for it for like 10 times, but I found none."

"Ah, right." Disappointed, Lincoln was just about to turn around.

"Wait." She grabbed his shoulder. "Uh... On my second opinion, I... I think there's still some places I haven't looked for."

"Oh. great." He turned back.

The two siblings both slowly stepped down to the old wooden stairs. They could barely see anything, from the dark endless staircase.

"Lucy, stop grabbing my hand too hard." He said. Lucy's cold hand was grasping his left hand firmly.

"I... I didn't grab your hands." She stuttered, immediately hiding the hands behind. "I... thought it was handrail."

They continued to walk.

But as Lucy took a step, a strange voice was heard.

"I'm going to get you..."

"Gah! The har- no... Ghost!" Lucy screamed, with her low voice. Immediately stepping stairs back.

"Ah! The harvester!" also screamed Lincoln.

"Oh no, wait. This is just a doll. I forgot to put it away." He said, realizing it was the doll that he stepped yesterday.

He grabbed the stuffed doll, and threw it away.

"Phew. I mean... Let's go." said Lucy.

They continued again. Despite feeling it has been almost 30 minutes, they weren't coming down more than 10 steps.

But thattome, Lucy stepped on a round bar. Standing on the bar, she fell down to the basement, screaming with her spooky voice.

"Ah!" She barely managed to prevent falling down from the face.

But then, a golf club dropped towards her head.

"The ha- no, help!" She shouted.

As soon as he heard that, Lincoln quickly rushed down to Lucy. He could think nothing about dark that time, other than if his sister was okay. A golf club was lying on her chest.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He concerned, moving the golf club.

"I... I'm good. Just a little surprised." She sighed, while dusting her black clothes. And with Lincoln's help, she stood up.

"And... I think there's no pumpkins here." said Lucy.

"Mom, there's no pumpkin here!" Lincoln shouted to the kitchen.

"Okay. They're maybe in the attics." Rita's voice was heard.

"The attics..?" Lucy spoke, awkwardly.

And the two went to second floor. Then Lucy revealed the ladder to the attics.

"Now I can decorate my room." Lincoln just said.

"What? You can't leave!" She spoke, surprised. "I mean... two is better than one."

"Attic is your favorite spot. I don't want to ruin it." He said. "And besides, I should decorate my room quickly."

Lucy just looked up. The black square hole, looked more scarier than any other times.

Lincoln left, and Lucy was staring at there. Hesitating to go up.

5 minutes later...

"Lucy, did you see bat-shaped paper?" Lincoln came back from his room.

"Oh, t- that? I think it's up there." She spoke immediately, as if she waited for his question.

"So why don't we go up together?" said Lucy.

"Yeah fine, let's go." talked Lincoln, grabbing the ladder.

After a few seconds, Lincoln went up to the dark, windowless attics. Followed by Lucy, He stepped forward carefully.

"Wait, why I'm leading you? Attic is like your second room." He just realized, that Lucy was almost sticking on his back.

"Uh... Just guiding. Go right." She grabbed his wrist, then pointed it to the right.

He walked ahead.

Then as he stepped, a squashing sound was heard.

"Ah! The colon, intestine, no... lung!" shouted Lucy.

"Don't take my mine, take hers!" Also shouted Lincoln.

Lucy looked at him with awkward sight.

"Heh... I was just too surprised. I will never sell you." He said, barely getting conscious.

He grabbed the whoopee cushion on the floor. Then they continued.

Then Lucy bumped into something first.

"Ah, the rib and spine! No- wait, this is the pumpkin." said Lucy, as she lifted the decorating pumpkin.

"Mom. I found it." She said.

"Good. Now come to kitchen." said Rita's voice.

"I'd love to." Lucy then instantly ran to the first floor.

"Lucy? You said you'd help me."

"Lucy..?" said Lincoln, in the dark attics alone.

* * *

It became bedtime soon. And Lincoln, somehow managed to escape from attics, was preparing to go to his bed.

"I should sleep quickly, so I won't think about that harvester." He said.

Then he turned off the switch, and went to the bed. But the flashing light of the hallway continously interrupted him.

"Lucy, enough!" It was at that time it stopped.

Lincoln then tried to sleep again, hugging his bun-bun.

But a thought just came to his mind.

"Wait, Lucy? Why would she turn the light on?" He wondered.

And out of all curiosity, he decided to look out. He carefully opened the door, and went into hallway.

And there was Lucy, sitting in front of her room.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"AAh" She screamed soulessly again. "Oh... Hi Lincoln."

"Why are you staying up this lately?" said Lincoln, rubbing his eyes.

"Because... Vampires of Melancholia is starting soon." She muttered.

"Wait... That show's on Wednesday."

"Maybe I just forgot." She talked.

But he knew, she was checking every date of show on her calendar.

"I'm not buying that. Why are you lying?"

"Because, because..." She stuttered.

"Sigh... I watched that movie. And I'm... really scared. That organs, and murders... But I didn't want anyone to notice I'm scared." She confessed.

"Come on. You're only 8. I'm 11 but also scared of that movie like a weenie. You can be scared." He spoke.

"Sigh. But what would everyone say? A girl who enjoys death and vampire, is scared of just a movie." She said. "Especially Lynn."

"We won't." said Lincoln. "I will always care for you whether you are brave or not."

"Thanks Lincoln." She spoke. "This is why I can always trust you."

"Good to hear that." Lincoln smiled. Then he opened the door to return to his bed.

But someone grabbed his arm once again.

"I... I don't want to sleep alone." said Lucy.

"There's Lynn." He talked.

"No, someone, I can actually trust and comfort... Lynn will make fun of me if she knows."

"Then try sleeping with a doll like Bun-Bun." He said. "Speaking of him, you can borrow Bun-Bun if you want." He went into his room, and brought Bun-Bun, tje stuffed bunny doll on his hand.

"I'd love to." Then Lucy took it.

"Wait." He paused, getting back the doll. "I think... I'm also scared. Sorry for that."

"Then what should we do now?" The eight years old girl asked. Lincoln thought for a while. Then, he turned around, as if he got the answer.

"I know. Distraction is the best strategy to overcome scareness." He said, taking the remote from her.

"Come on, Lucy. I have some backups for vampires of melancholia." Andhthey ran down the stairs.

Lincoln turned on the tv in the darkness. And Lucy was holding his hand again as well. The tv buzzed for a few seconds. Then Lincoln selected vampires of Melancholia, which began with spooky, gray castle.

"There it is. Have fun." He spoke, as the vampire began to apear. Lucy sat on the couch, and seemed to pay attention to the tv. Lincoln also sat next to her.

"I'm gonna grab some bites. Stay there." He spoke, leaving for the kitchen with a bowl.

"Oh, here's bun-bun. He will protect you." And he tossed his bunny doll for her.

Usually Lucy doesn't like such a thing, or something alive like that. But this time, she couldn't help but hug it. The soft fur touched her arm, which made her a little comfortable.

And Lincoln finally arrived in a minutr. But it felt like an hour for Lucy.. As soon as he returned, Lucy grabbed his wrist again. And They shard Bun-Bun together, as if it was connecting them.

"Nacho chip for me, and blood sauce for you." said Lincoln, taking a piece to his mouth.

"Blood?" She said.

"Oh, sorry. should I say tomatoes?" He chuckled, dipping another chip.

"I... I think harvester would also like tomatoes." She said, trying to be casual.

"Yeah. The liver, heart, they all seem real, but actually fake!" said Lincoln. "Maybe made from some pig... uh... I'm not saying that. But it's at least not from human."

"U... Unfortunately." She spoke. "I would make better if I made that."

"Remember last time Rocky ran away by your realistic fake blood?"

"He was really cute." said Lucy. "Like you when I scare you." She spoke sarcastically.

"You know, you also got startled pretty much today." He replied.

"Touche." She said. Then, they proceeded to watch the drama, eating the snack.

"You know, I'm not as scared as I was." said Lincoln, giving the Bun-Bun.

"I do too. Thanks a lot." said Lucy, loosing her hand with Lincoln.

Then, a sudden voice was heard, from the deep room inside. The dark presence seemed to rise again.

"I'm going to get your lung..." A silhouette appeared. It looked like a male adult.

"AH! The harvester!" They both screamed, despite what they just said.

But it continued to walk over to them.

"Y... You know, you were the best sibling, I truly loved you!" said Lucy, as a will. "I can promise!"

"I love you too!" He screamed.

As it approached, their scream reached maximium. They hugged each other, counting to their dissection that will come soon.

"I'm going to get your long sausage..." But, it just turned out to be their father, Lynn Senior. "And bread for the breakfast..."

"Hey Lincoln and Lucy. What are you doing late at night?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh... just watching tv. Lucy said she was scared from the movie, so I'm comforting her." said Lincoln, nervously. "sorry for noise."

"And he was scared too." said Lucy, awkwardly.

"Ah, that harvester. Then what were you saying when I came?"

"Nothing." They both answered.

"Great. Just getting some milk from the fridge." Then he headed to the kitchen.

"Does anyone want to go together?" He asked, shivering. "I shouldn't have mentioned that..."

"Bun-Bun will help." said Lincoln, tossing the stuffed rabbit.

Soon, Lynn Senior returned, giving Bun-Bun back to Lincoln.

"Don't stay up too lately!" said Lynn, getting back to room.

Lincoln and Lucy were left again. Then Lincoln turned off the TV, and only darkness remained.

"Dad's right. Tomorrow we have to go to school."

"B... But Lincoln. I'm still scared." Lucy said nervously.

"Don'y worry. We're always together. And with our family." He said, touching her shoulder.

Lucy just grabbed his hand without a word. They both smiled, which was very rare. And they walked up the stairs together.

"So... Good night, Lucy." Lincoln said, in front of his room.

"I'm behind you." Lucy spoke behind him.

"Ahh!" Lincoln startled again and fell down. His scream almost woke up other sisters.

"Good night, Lincoln." She spoke, then went into her room.

Lincoln just stood up, and looked at Lucy's room.

"Ah, that's my sis." He smiled.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the next stop. Maybe butterfly effect or Tripped!. I'm also having head poet's anxiety idea in mind. Comment if you have other ideas!**


	4. The Chaos Theory

**Butterfly effect sequel, the chaos theory. Don't worry. This is not another conspiracy theory. Let's see how far Lisa can go strange.**

* * *

"Mission report, September 9th, 2016."

It was just after the incident. Lisa was holding a flask with green liquid in her hand. There was a label on it named 'test liquid 351B', with blue tag, closed with a plastic lid. It didn't look like ordinary liquid, everyone could know.

Blue tag meant that it can cause illusions. Lincoln unintentionally proved it, with his blue yo-yo. She was still a little upset that he broke rest of it, but checking the chemical's effect instead of her was just enough.

Lisa then put it on the desk. Usually she was not that thorough, and most of her objects were stored on the desk in a jar. In addition, she needed to check farther interactions.

"This is interesting. But stay there for a minute, my little organic chemical." She tickled thick glass with her tiny fingers.

Because PBJ is coming soon. Which my brother made for me, for breaking my project. He's actually quite good at it."

"Oh, what I was saying? I talk by myself too much these days." She said to herself. "Anyways, let's go."

Then she left her room.

But Lily was still there, looking at the shiny green thingy. Crawling out of her baby bed, she headed to the new green guest in Lisa's lab.

The infant crawled to reach the desk, which seemed too high for her. She thought for a while, babbling with her tongue out. Then she brought her teddy bear. Stepping on it, she could reach the tip of her hand on the top. Kinda smart, to say.

She thought again, and brought her stuffed giraffe from her bed. Now she seemed to finally reach it. The hand could touch the glass.

"Ga ga." The baby kept pushing it towards the end of the desk.

But then, the door opened. Lisa entered the room, chewing a bite of Lincoln's present. However only to realize, Lily was an inch away from dropping the flask. Or maybe should she say, dropping the flask of doom.

"Lily, no!"

Lisa shouted, running her best to stop her. But the last finger touched the glass, making it lose its balance completely.

The flask of illusion chemical was dropping in front of Lily. Lisa threw her body to save the baby. Fortunately, it succeeded. Lisa pushed Lily away, and she crawled to her bed again.

"Phew." She sighed out of relief.

However, eventually the flask fell down. The glass luckily didn't broke, but the lid got off, spilling the green chemical on the floor. Immediately it began to evaporate, leaving green smoke. And Lisa felt that it was not a good sign at all.

"No, I'm not feeling good about this..." She started feeling dizzy, until she passed out.

And then a moment later...

* * *

"Huh?" She wake up in her bed. It was oddly well-organized, unlike her natural being like ad scientist. Also the flask was missing as well. Seeing it, she could immediately notice.

"This is not real." She said. "Ah right, I accidently smelled that chemical. And this is the illusion."

Then she punched her own cheek. "Wake up! Wake!"

But only pains remained.

"This seems to be a sort of advanced illusion. I can't get out with soft ways. That means..."

"Lisa!" Lincoln kicked the door, looking angry more than any of him she knew.

"Ok. I can now understand what Lincoln said..." Lisa said to herself, at this this ridiculous situation.

"Lincoln, don't kick the door!" Lynn Senior could be heard.

"Whatever. I'm done with this family!"

"Oh really. There comes another angst fanfic!" Rita's voice could be heard, making Lisa even confused.

"L-Lincoln, just tell me what your problem is." Lisa tried to settle.

"Everyone's making fun of me. Having No idea how it's grateful..." He cried. "To have a kind son like me!"

"I'm saying why did you suddenly become like this!"

Then something smacked his face.

"Ha! Idiot, let's have a deal, weenie." It was Lynn, with football helmet.

"What, staring me? I see, you are not brave enough to counterattack." She said sarctically, looking at Lincoln staring her angrily.

"Because you're a m-"

However, before she could finish her word, Lincoln's fist unexpectedly flew to her cheek.

"I'm done with pretending to be kind." He said angrily. "No one deserves it. Even you."

Then he left the house, stomping loudly.

"Man, what kind of soap drama is this?" Lisa muttered. "I see things are getting exaggerated in the illusion."

"And that means..." She quickly wrote a formula on the floor.

'Everything must have some theory, even in illusion.' she thought. And if she finds that, she can find the most effective way to escape out of this madness. It became a habit for her, finding the most effective way.

But her brain's illusion was not that simple.

"Dang it, Lana!" A loud, angry voice was heard again, interrupting her.

"Man, really?" She quickly glanced at the source of sound. It was from Lana and Lola's room, in which conflicts never ended. Lisa just headed to their room, hoping to be able to settle the situation and continue her research.

She kicked the door. And she could see Lana holding Hops, and Lola looking like Lincoln from a minute ago.

"For the sake of God, put that dumb reptiles away!" shouted Lola.

"Because all you care is about that stupid beauty. They're completely harmless and cute!" replied Lana.

"Guys..?" Lisa interrupted. "Let's... see the problem and settle the situation."

"I'm done with Lana growing ridiculous animals." Lola said first.

"Oh yeah? You think you're not ridiculous at all?" said Lana, not to lose.

"Can't you just appreciate each other?"

"No. Since Lincoln isn't here, we'll keep fighting." said Lola.

Lisa just facepalmed. She just wondered how Lincoln could make through all these situations. There was no sense, neither sanity in this end-of-the-world dimension.

"That doesn't mean you should-"

"AH!" Lola yelled, all of sudden.

Lana's snake, El diablo, was biting her. It left two deep, bloody wound on her smooth arm.

"Lana!" She shouted, crying.

"Don't worry, El diablo is poisonless."

But Lisa just realized, that there was no proof it was poisonless. It seemed like its spiece has been changed, seeing its head style. "...Or something else. Lana, why did you buy another?"

"Because Lynn accidently stepped on him. But don't worry." said Lana.

"No! I'm gonna die in a day. Unless I meet a handsome prince. I'm too pretty to die!" Lola cried.

Then, she passed out on her princess bed.

"She needs a prince." Lana just muttered, glaring at Lola. "Find one, Lisa."

"I'm not a princess finder." She said, ignoring her. "Let's just finish this madness entirely. So Lynn got more agressive, and Lincoln became little patient, Lana's snake changed, Lola became more dramatic..."

"WHAT?!" then Lori's voice was heard clearly. However, Lisa ignored again, since she was aware that it was only illusion. Nothing is really happening in the reality. She pointed a dot to the end of her formula, and finally spelled the solution.

"According to chaos theory, little change can cuase gigantic difference. That being said, this illusion goes completely different, and what I do here doesn't-"

Then Lisa jumped out of the window.

"-matter on the reality!"

However, she landed on something soft, creating no pain at all. The Cushion was everywhere on the grass. It wasn't something she expected.

"B-But, how..."

"I knew it." In front of her Luan appeared. "You can't take your life funny. Every life is precious."

"Why are you even here?!" said Lisa, frustrated.

"Here Instead of playing with whoopee cushions, I save life with Life cushions. Seeing how everyone thinks their life so easily, someone had to do it." Luan explained, like a firefighter.

"Damn it, my calculation is completely wrong..." Lisa muttered. Luan had the oppposite characteristics, contrary to her predictions.

Luan put Lisa into her room, and locked all and windows.

"Think positively. Therapist will come soon." She said, locking the door on the outside.

Lisa tried to open it, but it was harder then she thought. One thing she wasn't confident about, was her strength. She hoped she could get stronger in the illusion. However, the door stayed static, only making sounds. The windows were locked as well, with bullet-proof glass. She didn't have idea where Luan got it.

"Dang it. But I can't give up now..."

But she just got an idea, hearing a familiar whistle.

"Leni! Come and please let me free!"

Lisa stuck to the door and spoke. A genius idea, she thought.

"No. I'm the Leni Loud, the first born!"

But it was a quite different, strong voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hid my secrets to everyone. I was born first, and Lori was second. And it's now time to reveal it. Fear me, less experienced siblings!"

"Leni? Can you find where my tanktop is?" Lori cut in.

"You're wearing it." She just spoke.

"Ah! You're like a wizard." said Lori.

"And Lori and Leni have switched charastics? What's the rule of this game?" She said to herself. She didn't even have energy to be surprised more.

"What rule? Sudoku?" Lori just pulled out her paper. "Speaking of Sudoku, I can't fill my 6x6."

"Whatever. No Leni, I asked, can't you get me out of this prision?"

"You're in that prison?" said Leni, heading to the door.

Ah, the ticking sound could be heard. The sound of unique ability, she used to have. Fortunately, it didn't disappeared in this dimension.

When the final 'Chuck' was heard, she could be free. Lisa rushed to the door, to get out of all those stupid madness as soon as possible.

However, one thing grabbed her neck again. Dang it, she wanted to say the real word.

"No. Not an arrested girl can escape so quickly. You're going to the underground prison."

Leni went to basement, carrying Lisa struggling to get out.

Then the young scientist was thrown in the dark, humid basement alone. Leni just locked the door again, smiling like an evil king. No idea whar part of her brain thought of that personality.

"Set me free!" Her voice just echoed in the empty room.

Enough to say, she was stuck again. Where spiders make their home, awfully dark. All of that for worse situation, how ironic. The young 'scientist' just sat on the step, with a faint bulb lighting.

"Alright, I can still escape, if I can make enough shock here..."

She said, writing the formula with dust. Isolated, a lonely fight with the illusion.

But did she just say isolated? Yeah it was, she thought. However within a minute, she desperately said it'd be better to be isolated.

She could feel dark silhouette, followed by awkward and offending noise. It seemed like her brain was playing scary music, which was never a good signal. Lisa just noticed a flashlight touching her arm, and grabbed it.

One thing she feared, was what she didn't know. She shook the flashlight, to find anything. The dark coffins, symbols, and bones were everywhere. There was one she could imagine with that. The noise became louder.

"No, wait..."

And the dark hair charged to her, showing her sharp pair of teeth.

"AAAH!"

She just ran up the stairs, with speed she never had before. She knocked, or almost punched the door desperately.

"Finally another victim. Your blood will be used for the master vampire, and my beautiful bats."

Lisa just took a look at her back. Lucy, the vampire was slowly walking up the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. Counting to Lisa's death, the cracking sound she made walking up the stairs, was like gray goo scenario that she once thought about.

"Open, open, open!"

"There is no way out. Let's enjoy our feast."

But the God was never on her side. Lucy was just about take the last step, with her sharp teeth waiting for the fresh victim.

Just then, a light flashed.

"Dah!" The black hair screamed, and fell down the stairs.

A hole was made in the door, red like burning. Lisa was just grateful that it didn't go through her chest.

And the door opened. With familiar white thing, she could believe. She almost felt like aa if she met God.

"Lincoln! I knew you would save me even in the illusion!"

However, Lincoln's face was far from 'saver'.

"Step away. I'm just here to clear." said Lincoln, wearing a helmet holding a blaster-like weapon. His gear looked even futurastic then hers.

"Chandler, gone. Royal Woods gang, cleared. Now the only thing left is Lynn."

"W-What are you talking about? We don't even have gangs in Royal Woods!"

"That doesn't matter. Royal Woods, and soon the entire world will fear Lincoln Loud, the legendary villian!"

Lincoln laughed like a mad scientist.

"-Shit." She muttered. As she expected.

Then Lincoln reloaded his gun, and stepped away.

"So I can go?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, no. You're going to be the hostage."

Oh man, Lisa just tried to run. However her short leg wasn't enough. She felt her neck being grabbed, for the second time.

"Lincoln, seriously? This is not like you at all." She just complained to Lincoln, who was just carrying her.

"me? There's no real me. I just fight with this damn, unfair situations."

"I'm starting to hate my own imagination..." She just muttered.

However hard she tried, they just arrived at Lynn's room. Lincoln kicked to open the door, to find Lynn bouncing ball inside the room.

"Lincoln?!" Lynn just noticed him, wearing strange equipment and weapons.

"Alright. Your last wish?" Lincoln just angrily glared at her, aiming the white blaster.

"What are you even doing? You know it's against law."

"There is no law. I create the law. And you're the first to experience it, idiot."

Lincoln just said, puttong his finger on the trigger. Lisa could do nothing but watch everything go end.

Or can't she..?

"Wait... there's no law... no law." She just thought. "That means..."

"Lily, go steal Lincoln's blaster with force!" She just said.

And then, ridiculous things started to happen.

Lily looked towards Lincoln, and the blaster was magically pulled towards her.

"What the..?" Lincoln just wondered, losing word.

"Don't ya dare to me!" Getting the chance, Lynn charged to him like a bull. However to Lisa, it was just a game.

"Sleep!" She just said. Then all of sudden, Lynn fell asleep in the middle of the air, closing her eyes immediately and snoring.

"How did you do that?" Lincoln shouted.

"There's no law. That's why it's called chaos theory. And go to hell, my older villian!"

Then she just pulled her hand towards the floor.

And that time, the floor collapsed under Lincoln, sending him basement. Lisa barely managed to stay on the second floor. And this time she finally got stronger.

"Hahahah! I am the theory itself!" said Lisa, growing Lily to the size of the bus. Lily just crawled, wiping one side of the house. Finally, she could laugh like a real mad scientist. She missed it, the lightning flickering and manipulating the reality.

"And finally, here comes the airplane!"

She ordered, looking at the sky.

The plane noise got bigger. Lisa just left her arms wide open, to embrace something that could finally set her free.

And the giant airplane finally crashed the Loud House.

* * *

"Ah!" She just shouted, on the floor. Nervous, she touched her cheeks, and six toes.

"Oh, I'm awake." She just said.

The room was a little messy as always, and a glass was lying by her with the lid open. Lily was snoring in her baby bed, with no blaster, or at all. She sighed out of relief.

"Well, what a memory. I... should have stayed a little longer. I could do something more, like rule the world, marry with Hugh." She just muttered. "But as always, reality is the best."

Then she just lied down on the floor, enjoying the reality and sanity for a moment. Now she could be, no, must be thankful at the reality. Sweet dimension, she thought. The best thing was nothing happens when she does nothing. Better than a villian attack, or rebellion.

Or at least, it usually does.

"Gah!" Suddenly, another voice was heard from Lincoln's room. Lisa ran quickly to make sure she escaped the illusion.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lisa asked. Lincoln was half awake on his bed, with a drop of tear on his eyes. He was breathing heavily.

Lisa shook him, to make him awake. Lincoln just sighed deeply.

"I... I had a nightmare. I was reading comic book on the bed, then I suddenly fell asleep, then in my dream everyone..." Lincoln spoke nervously.

"Calm down, Lincoln!" She shouted. "It's just a dream."

"Oh yeah... thanks."

"And thanks you're not a villian anymore."

"What?"

"Uh... just kidding. Anyways, I really love you, Lincoln. Don't go other way." She just said, hugging him.

"T... thanks. But why I had nightmare?"

"Maybe the chemicals effected you badly."

"Okay, I can comfort a little now..." said Lincoln, relaxing himself. "So, that chemical not only made illusions, but also made me fall asleep and have nightmare?"

"Exactly." said Lisa.

"Oh wait... Dang it."

Then she fell asleep in that place.

* * *

 **Next stop: No laughing matter, or Heavy Meddle!**

 **(Suggest one)**


	5. Tripped Again - Part I

**Tripped! Sequel. Inspired from Captain America Civil War, and guess who's gonna be the brainy villian!**

 **This is gonna be moved to my fanfic Aftermath later on. So, feel free to follow that story if you want more sequel!**

* * *

Lincoln was alone in the midnight, standing with a flashlight. Why did he come there? He could see there was a building shape, blocking the moonlight. Lincoln stepped forward, and took a closer look at the building, moving the flashlight.

"Paul's vacation goods' the sign said. It was closed with an iron window.

The white hair hesistated a bit, but then he hit the closed iron window with an iron bar, creating loud ringing.

"Oh, what?" A voice was heard inside.

"Who's there?" A brown haired man with blue jeans opened the iron window, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Lincoln Loud. I'm here to borrow an instant camera." Lincoln said, pulling out some pictures of vanzilla.

"I'm sorry, but it's closed until 10 a.m.." The man replied, yawning.

"How about these?" Lincoln asked, holding 50 dollars. Still with no facial expressions.

"Where did you get that?"

"Because I have plans. And patience. With these two, men can do anything." He spoke, still with no changes of tones or face.

"...I think that's a little off topic, but anyways, I can't. Come tomorrow and go home now. It's dark here."

"Let me repeat my question. I'm. Here. To. Borrow. Instant. Camera." Lincoln said, almost threatening.

"Uh... Fine. Give it, and your phone number. What makes you so urgent?"

The man answered nervously.

"The reason? It's pretty long."

Then he reminded his past.

* * *

Lincoln and his family returned to a barn, where their blanckets were placed. As it marked the end of their way to vacation, the sun fell down. After tragic happenings on the way to the trip, millions of unexpected obstacles, The Loud Family finally found a place for their vacation. Not their best, but still fairly good enough.

The cherry farm. It felt just like the Resort where they intended to go. Tough the bed was not as soft as that in the resort, the whole family just lied down, tired from pthe journey through the whole day. It could be seen from the eyes, everyone having eye bags.

"Good night, guys." said Lynn Senior, lying on his big blanket, with hays beneath for soft floor.

"It was such a long day.'" said Lucy, hugging her Edwin. She somehow retrieved him in their lost bags.

Yeah. The crop-duster, outdated sandwich, the car speedracing... You know, I miss it now." said Luna.

"Nah. They were just terrible. Especially that crop duster." said Lynn. "I actually don't like this place much either. If we were faster..."

"Dang, When will you stop talking about me..." said Lori, irritated.

"She just said crop-duster, the plane." Luan giggled with her Mr. Coconuts, sarcastically.

"Ah..." Lori just sighed on her bed. "Anyways, good night."

Then they marked their end of the day. And soon some little snorings could be heard from the big family.

However, one man stayed quiet. The white haired boy was still keeping her eyelids open.

About an hour later, the barn became completely dark and quiet. And the light of the owner's house was finally turned off. Lincoln, checking everyone fell asleep, left the barn silently.

The eleven year old eventually made it to the out of the farm. He turned on his smartphone, and checked the map.

He walked along the road. It was so silent, that he could feel scary. Cars rarely passed, and the sparse street light was faintly lighting his sight. Lincoln just walked without a word or facial change.

It was about 10 minutes later. Looking on the phone map, there was a mark right above his place. He glimpsed the dark street once again, investigating with his flashlight.

However, there was nothing. All he could see was just hays laying around.

"Ahh, dang it." Then he turned around to the other side of the road.

It was how he came here. Still no one knew reason, but it was sure he had something to do. Lincoln was just staring at him, eager to get that. He was expressionless, unlike most of kids in his age. Maybe sleepy?

"Here."

Lincoln gave him a piece of paper, with phone numbers on it. The man called through that number, and Lincoln's phone rang.

"Ok... Anyways..." The man went inside the shop, and soon came with a camera. "Here you are. Not the best, but still good."

"Thanks." Then he handed 50 dollars, and headed to home.

* * *

Another day has begun. For the special family, it was the first day of their family vacation.

Under the bright sun, the whole Loud family were enjoying their first piece of vacation. Lori, Lisa, Lynn, Lana and Luna was swimming on the lake, Leni, Luan, Lucy were riding on the horses, and Lola was eating some cherries. While the Loud parents were watching them, enjoying sun on the sand.

However, Lincoln just stood near the shadow, just watching Lily building sand castle. His eyes showed somewhat anxiousness, as if he was sick.

His mother, Rita just noticed him. He was just drawing something on the board.

"Lincoln? What's the matter?"

He quickly erased the drawing with his foot.

"I'm just... nothing." He spoke silently.

"Go and enjoy. It's our precious vacation."

Rita smiled. However, Lincoln wasn't moving her eyes from the ground.

"...Mom, can I ask you something?" he finally asked.

"What's it?"

"Can we go to that site today again?"

"Yeah, yeah. Forget about that, and enjoy." She said.

Then Rita lied again. The white haired boy seemed to hesitate a bit.

But, he just decided to play. The hours passed quickly. And sun was already hanging near the horizon. The Loud family met together in the farm, and headed to the barn again.

"That was literally awesome!" said Lori, eating cherries.

"I'd say. And the cherries are really great." said Lola, with red cherry juice around her mouth.

"I named my horse knight of the dead." said Lucy.

"And do you remember when we rode airplane?" said Leni.

"Uh... Leni, that's yesterday." replied Lori.

"Oh... right. Anyways I enjoyed it."

They arrived at the big wooden barn, and Rita opened the barn's door, making squeaking noise. She turned on the light switch.

"It was such a good day. Night, sweeties."

Everyone entered. However, with the exception of one boy.

"Wait. But you said we will go to that site!" Lincoln shouted, clearly than any other times.

"What's that site?" asked Lynn.

"Oh Lincoln, it's too dark outside. And everyone is tired." said Lynn Senior.

"But-"

"We already found almost all. what's wrong?"

"Yes Lincoln. Of course you are not going there because you lost one of your 'precious' figure, are you?" said Lynn, sarcastically.

"Because..." Lincoln stopped saying.

"Let's just go to bed. We have plenty of time." declared Rita.

Lincoln thought again.

"...I see." Then he answered, with complicated face.

The sun has risen again. Marking the second day of the vacation, every Louds woke up from their sleep. After they had breakfast, they split again to enjoy their day again.

Luna, Lana and Lola went to cherry farm, out of curiosity. The trees were everywhere, with red cherries hanging like gems.

Seeing the cherries everywhere, Lana couldn't bear to eat it. She picked up a nice-looking one.

"Can I try this one?"

"Of course. It's completely organic." said Lola, who was already eating some.

Lana also began picking cherries, and got it close to her mouth.

"Are you enjoying?"

Jerry appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! I mean... I didn't intended to eat it... uh..."

"Don't worry. Feel free to eat it." He said casually. "But not so much."

"Thanks." said Lana.

They walked along the cherry trees, often picking some from the tree. They felt as if they were in fresh heaven.

"This is really refreshing. Let me think of some ideas for the song." said Luna, inhaling fresh air.

"I see." Lincoln appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Lincoln, where did you come from?" said Lola, startled. She almost choked from cherry. The twins couldn't notice when they were focused on something.

But Lincoln just stood there, as if he had no interest on the sweet cherries.

"I'm just here to introduce some interesting things."

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"There's a secret room on this farm. There, I heard it has extra delicious fruits, and old machines that can make infinite use."

"Really? Where is it?" Lana asked. She seemed to be interesed.

He handed a map. There was an X mark, above a small brown building. it was right behind their barn.

"Here. I marked it here."

"This is interesting." said Lola. "Should we go there?"

"Well, maybe we have to get permission first." Luna said. "Hey, Jerry!"

Jerry turned around, and came to them. "What's up?"

"Can we go to this place?" asked Lola, pointing at the mark.

"Unfortunately, no. Here is my private place." He answered.

"Does it has really great cherries?"

"Uh... No." stuttered Jerry. "But you can go anywhere other than that. Enjoy."

Then he just left, much to their curiosity.

"Ah, how unfortunate. I thought we could discover bunch of things there." Lincoln just said.

"Can't we just take a look at inside for a second and go out?" asked Lola.

"But we are owing him. We have to follow his words." responded Luna, disappointed.

"Right. Goodbye, our old machines..." said Lana, disappointed.

Hearing everything, Lincoln just left. And he smiled mysteriously.

* * *

On the other side, Lynn, Lisa, and Lucy were riding horses.

"We-hah!" Lynn shouted like a cowboy, riding a brown horse. As the horse ran faster, Lynn showed some stunts like letting her hands off from reins.

"This is the life, horsy!" She just shouted, extremely enjoying the wind.

Meanwhile, Lisa was sitting behind her, grabbing Lynn's waist like single string of life. She floated everytime the horse jumped.

"I still don't get why risking to fall from a equine that is running about 48km/h is considered as life!" She shouted.

"Come on, it's fun! And our horse is enjoying it!"

"Why my parents said it was safer for me not to ride alone..." Lisa complained.

And Lucy was just walking slowly, with her black horse.

"Alright. Three more spins and the ritual is complete. I'm first doing it with horse, but I think we're great partner."

But then, her horse stopped walking. Lincoln was standing in front of it, noticed Lucy. He just stood there like a statue, without any piece of facial expression. It was very odd for him, who really enjoyed the vacation.

"Uh... Lincoln? What are you doing?" Lucy asked, getting off from her horse.

"I have just some interesting news to tell you."

Soon, Lynn and Lisa arrived, braking their horse.

"Hey Lincoln. The rest of the horses are resting in that stable. You'd better tame your own." said Lynn, petting her horse.

"Yeah. Riding Lynn's horse is definitely not a good idea." said Lisa.

But Lincoln simply ignored, and showed them the map with the mark.

"This is the secret place. There might be a ghost, endangered spieces, or something like that. No one knows."

Lynn took a look. The red mark attracted her.

"Really? It's just a step away from our barn! Let's go and find out!"

"Nah, un-fortunately, you can't. Jerry siad we should not enter there."

"I really want to find the ghost." Lucy also showed interest.

"I know. It must be really awesome, or really scary. But I'm afraid I can't."

"But... J-Jerry said we should not go there! We should not-"

However Lincoln just walked away.

Lori, Leni and Luan were on the lake, floating on the tube. Lola was also there with her swimsuit, moved from the farm.

"How do you call a wet doll? Wet's up, funny boy?" Luan giggled, with her Mr. Coconuts. She laughed so hard, that she almost dived into the lake from the tube. While Lori was just enjoying the water, like a mature girl.

Lincoln arrived there, with his normal look. Despite he seemed to come for swimming.

He came right before the water, and shouted.

"Hey guys! I have something to tell you!"

"Better important. I don't like to disturb my golden vacation." said Lori.

Then the three came out of the water, except Lola who didn't care. Lincoln called them and gathered, then showed the map as well.

"Did you know there is a secret place?" He said.

"Uh... No." Lori answered.

Lincoln pointed the mark again.

"It's here. Whatever there is, it's gonna be super fun! There can be ghosts, cherries, or-"

"Well... Good to hear that." Lori cut him, looking like she was bored. But Lincoln proceeded to talk.

"Lynn, Lana and Lola said they'd like to come as well. But the problem is... Jerry won't let us. He said we should not go there."

"What? Then you should not go there." shouted Lori.

"Can't we just let them for seconds? I think they'll like it." Luan just cut in.

"No. We're owing him a lot. If we get kicked out here, there's nowhere to go."

Lori scolded. Lincoln looked really disappointed, shown on his face. Then he just turned around.

"I got it..." said Lincoln, leaving.

Meanwhile, Lynn was heading to barn, running secretly. The secret place, was an unavoidable tempt. Especially for a teenage girl full of spirit of adventure, she couldn't help but investigate it. Lynn firmly grabbed the map, and turned around the corner of the red wooden barn.

Then she bumped with another investigator.

"Ow! Lana? Lola? what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to the secret place Lincoln told about."

Then Lana also showed the same map. It already had some muds, but she could clearly notice a red mark as well.

"Wait, you know that too?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah. Wanna join?"

"Heck yeah, I was going there too!"

"Well, then let's go quickly before Jerry could find us."

They teamed up. Sharing the same map, both turned around another corner, to finally see the entrance of the pandora box. They could see an old building, that was just about twice bigger than the toilet. With paint almost stripped, and moss grown on the sides.

They glanced, and was a step away from opening.

However, one thing grabbed them.

"Well well. Let me ask you one thing. What, are you doing here?!"

It was Lori, standing right behind them. She looked pretty pissed off, to say. And there was Lincoln behind, who seemed to hide.

"Uh, we're just... on patrol."

Lynn tried to make excuse.

"If we get kicked out again, there's nowhere to go." Lori continued to scold. "Thanks Lincoln, you are right for the first time. Now go back to our barn!"

"Wait, Lincoln? You betrayed us?"

Lynn spoke, looking quite angry.

"No. I was just coming to warn you. Annnd then Lori followed."

"Dang it. Lincoln..." Lana just muttered.

"Sorry..."

Then Lori shouted once again.

"Hello? Don't you hear me? Go back to barn!"

"H-hey. You're acting too strict." Luan interrupted once agiain, trying to cool the conversation.

"Whatever, my ma-ster." Lynn just muttered sarcastically, and stomped to the barn.

* * *

After such an incident, another night has came, putting an end to the third day. Only two days of the vacation remained. In the red barn, everyone seemed to be asleep peacefully. Because it was just a simple fight, right?

Lori was asleep, in her white pajamas. But then, a loud noise interrupted her important sleep.

"What is it..."

She rubbed her eyes, just to see what's there and quickly go back to sleep. However, when her eyes began to adopt, she could see something more.

A dark silhouette was standing in front of the barn door, opening it with cracking sound. It had rather short hair, or was it? She couldn't distinguish clearly. Lori stood up to see what was happening.

"What are you..."

However, the silhouette walked to the outside.

"Hey!" She shouted, running to outside as well.

The silhouette turned around the corner. Her brain quickly recalled what was happening.

"Whoever it is, don't go to that site!" She shouted, chasing it.

But the silhouette was quite fast, easily outrunning her. Though she didn'r run at her full speed.

They eventually ran a circle, and the silhoutte ran back into the barn. Then Lori arrived at the door, heavily breathing. After taking a whip of breath, she turned on the switch. Making the light flash in.

"Ow! What is happening?" Lola just got up from the bed with her pack, irritated from the sudden light.

"Who turned on the light?" Lynn Senior rubbed his eyes.

Everyone was at their bed, as if nothing happened. Confused and upset, Lori just shouted.

"Hello. Who just tried to go to the secret place this night?"

"You think she'll show up when you say that?" Luan muttered. But looking at Lori's face, Luan had to cancel her words.

"Any clues?" said Lincoln, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh... it was quite fast. And it had brown hair."

"Lynn, Seriously? Jerry told not to go there!" reacted Lisa. Quite rough of her.

"What makes it me?!" Lynn said aggressively.

"You're the only brown hair who showed interest."

"No, maybe it was blond but seemed brown because it was dark."

"Makes sense actually. I've seen it in a magic trick." said Luan.

"Then is it Lola or Lana?" guessed Lori.

"Do you think I will wake during the beauty sleep for a stupid dark place?" Lola said angrily.

"Right... Then Lana it is." said Luna.

"How it's me? It's ridiculous!" denied Lana.

"Ha! You have no clue." said Lynn.

"And so are you." said Lana.

"You both are suspicious. Stop fighting. So why don't you-"

"Kids, don't you know it's 11:30 at night?"

Lynn Senior intervened.

"Honey, but what if Jerry kicks us out of here because we can't stop it?" However, Rita spoke.

"He seemed to be a good man."

"We need to settle. Don't go there. This is order from me." She said, as a mother.

"And your oldest sibling." Lori spoke as well, upset. Maybe because waking up and chasing a thing with full speed wasn't a pleasure. She became more aggressive, clearly shown on her eyes.

"Age is prestige, you say." But hearing her upset voice, Lynn just glanced at her as well. The conflict wasn't getting better.

"Man. This is getting serious..." said Luan.


	6. Tripped Again - Part II

After last night's unpleasant event, the Loud family went back to sleep again anyways. Though not in a good mood.

And the next day's morning... something happened.

"AHH! who the hell did this?!" Lori's yell echoed through the barn, almost made Lily cry.

"What's it?"

There was a picture of Lori, hanging on the wall. But not ordinary. Lori was seen swimming in the water, and there were bubbles behind her. They could guess what that bubble could mean.

"Luan!" She shouted, angrily glancing.

"What makes it me?! Do you think I want to do that?!"

"Because you're the only one who brought an instant camera!" She shouted again.

"Well, what if someone stole mine and took it so that I seemed to do that?"

"That's ridiculous." said Lynn.

"What, do you have something tickling about it?" said Luna.

"And there's you, Luna, as well." said Luan.

Luna immediately looked around the wall again. And there was a picture of her, doing ridiculous pose.

"Dude! That was just practice!"

"Don't talk to me! I'm innocent!"

"None of you are innocent. Are you doing this to revenge?" said Lori, to Lynn, the twins, and Luan.

"Fine! I'm just going to Lynn's!" said Luan, irritated.

"Of course you do! Because not only going to that secret place, but also going out of this farm will be forbidden! Until the end of the vacation!" She yelled.

The conversation has heated again. Certainly not a good way to start a day, and in addition everyone was a step away from triggering as well. Common brawl in the family? The point was, it wasn't going to end well. Lori seemed to be in utmost wrath, and so did Lynn.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to that place." Lana muttered silently.

"Uh... I think you guys need to cool down again."

Rita just interrupted, in order to do something as a mother.

"Honey... But you know the rules. We can't do anything." said Lynn Senior, referring the rule of the Brawl. Don't interrupt, until things cool down.

"But this is a step away from doom. We may be kicked out."

"Don't worry. Our kids are not that bad guys." said Lynn Senior.

So they just decided to watch. And anyways, a new day started.

The start of another day was... odd. Lori just wandered around the corner to the secret room, warying of anyone who comes near. Which was the only way to the secret place, since the other corner was closed with iron fence. Luna was also guarding the entrance of the farm, eating several cherries.

The other Louds just played at the sand, but not looking that great. Actually, they were just playing because they can't do nothing.

Lynn was just tossing around her beachball, hoping to erase memories about that secret spot. Lana played with mud lying at the edge of dirt ground individually, trying to feel better. Lola just lied on the sand to enjoy sunlight, still eating cherries.

"That's a stupid place." Lana muttered, applying mud on her cheeks.

"I agree. I think there's just gonna be stupid things." Lynn said.

Then, Lincoln just approached, holding a paper as always. He checked it again privately, then came to Lana.

"Excuse me?"

"What's up, Lincoln?"

"Do you know how vanzilla's engine works?"

"Yes. It's pretty similiar to others. First gas is-"

"No. I mean its influences with other components, like seat or something like that. Oh, that's great. Its vibration!"

"Hmm... Can I see the paper?"

Then Lincoln quickly hid the paper.

"Uh... No. It contains nothing."

"Give me that!" She shouted, trying to steal that piece of secret.

Then Lincoln ran away to the red barn, with that scroll. Lana chased him, to see what he was going to do. However Lincoln was quite fast, so that she almost missed. However, she eventually made it to the barn, making Lincoln against dead end. He just looked nervously at Lana, who didn't even wash muds yet.

"Come on, show me the paper!"

"I can't! It's only for one!" He said, stepping behind.

"What makes you to hide that..." She thought. "...Oh, I know. Are you looking for another sweet spot?"

"Definitely not!"

"You're so bad at lying. Now you have to share with everyone!"

Then Lana approached to end her brother's stubborn goal. Slowly, so that she could enjoy this moment. Lincoln hit the wall, seeming like he stuck.

But he just pulled out a chuck of wood from something, and pushed the red wooden wall backward. Surprisingly, the door opened little, directly showing a way to the secret place. She didn't even know it was a door. Lincoln just ran through the narrow gap, and pushed the door back.

Surprised, Lana ran to stop him, but he's strength was stronger than she expected. Maybe she underestimated, since he would play wrestling with her. She couldn't open the door, even with her full body. And when 'chuck' sound was heard, an iron bar slid between the window.

"Dang it. He locked it from outside. How did I not notice it?"

She just muttered, stepping back.

Now, since Lincoln was in the secret place, she had to go there. One thing different, was that she had to pass through Lori.

"She won't believe me."

Yes, she was. Checking she was still guarding the place as if she was in war, Lana couldn't do it alone. She went to the beach again, gathering Lola and Lynn.

"Guys, Lori's not our enemy!"

"Then who's it?" Lynn jusy finished tossing.

"It's Lincoln. It's all his plan. In the chaotic mood, he will try to take the sweet spot!"

"Aha! So I should go now, and teach him a lesson!" Lola shouted, hardening her fist. "There will be no other time he gets sweet spot!"

"Let's go get him!" Lynn started to charge.

"Wait, wait guys! It's not that simple." Lana just spoke. "He's in the secret place now. So we have to get through Lori!"

"Then how'd he get there?"

"He used a shortcut. And he now blocked it himself, so we can't use it."

"Then can't we wait until the we leave and steal sweet spot? I can beat him."

"No. There are parents, and his plan is becoming more cunning. If we don't destroy his evil dreams now, he will try ANY method to get to sweet spot."

"Makes sense."

"So how do we get in there? Lori is guarding."

Lana hesistated for a moment. It was certainly a big deal. However, seeong the current state of the car, sweet spot was more important than any other times.

"...We should do what we must."

* * *

The three Louds slowly approached right in front of the corner of the Barn. Lori was standing there, with her sunglasses and whistle. Confronting the oldest sister, Lynn just stretched her arms, and Lana blew her gum.

"Don't ever think going through me." Lori just stomped, standing still. Tense atmosphere was flowing between them, as if war happened.

"Lori, Lincoln is who caused this! He is in there and will get sweet spot!"

"Ha, nice lie."

"No. We have to work together to stop him!"

"Then prove yourself." She stood more firmly, with no eager to move.

Lana just sighed, and Lynn nodded her head.

"We're sorry, Lori." Then Lana, Lola, Lynn charged to her. Marking start of the first Loud Civil War.

But all of a sudden, they all fell down, not going even 1 meter close to Lori.

The electricity flew through the black cable on the floor. Making everyone zapped, burning their hair. They could just barely stand up.

"No. We're Sorry."

Then Lisa appeared in the bushes, holding an off/on switch and carrying batteries on the floor.

"And me too." And Luna appeared, connecting black cable to audio.

"You won't be able to pass through us."

said Lori, with those two Louds standing next to her. Like an unbreakable wall has born. Lynn just glared at them, smiling with half burnt mouth.

"Ha... good to see it. But now it's not time. Jokester!"

And Lisa lately noticed that her switch was already stolen.

"How do you steal a switch? Switch it! Haha, get it?" She appeared in that very bush Lisa hid. "But seriously, why do you guys have to tackle all over things?"

"Goo Goo Gagoo."

"We even made Lily our side. Though not the best one." said Lola, smiling more evily. Beside them stood Lily, watching the fight.

"You have to believe us! Let's just go and find him!"

"Then what would he do in there?" asked Lisa.

"Uh... I don't know, but it'll be surely a more evil plan!"

"That's ridiculous. We can just wait here until he comes out, if it's ever true.

"But... if we do that, everything's going through his plan!" Shouted Lana, trying to persuade. However, they were already far from believing each other.

"I can't stand anymore with your fake excuse that doesn't even make sense. Move and you're under arrest!"

However Lori just held her position, and so did the others. Not a single leaf moved, and the atmosphere was like a second before gun duel.

"What do we do, Lana?"

"I said. We fight." She spoke.

And the two Loud sides charged to each other. First slowly walking, then both started to accelerate.

"Guys, seriously..?" Leni asked, hiding in the bush.

"And fight, fight has begun. A fight more desperate than any other times. Because of the debt, picture incident, and everything. Lisa tried to rebuild the zapping system, while Lana interrupted by knocking her. Lori and Lynn had physical fight, which was always. Lori already had a bruise on her cheek, and Lynn's face was full of sweat. Luan glided around, messing with the guardian sides with her tricks. However yet Luna interrupted her, making almost another fight.

"We, are, trying, to, help, all of us!" Lynn shouted, while she grabbed Lori's arm. She tried to stun her, if she could. However, Lori was persistent like a stone.

"Then do you have to do it like this?" shouted Lori, gazing angrily.

Then she reversed and twisted Lynn's arm, despite it was grabbing hers. Lynn didn't knew Lori was that strong. But age was age. She freed her arms, then punched it directly to Lynn's triangle face. She tried to react, but it was too late.

"Ah!"

But then something pushed away Lori's hand.

"Don't mess with her, you jerk." It was Luan. When she doesn't tell joke, it meant she was serious.

But she got punched off by Luna again, as well.

"Don't mess around either, younger sis."

And the endless fight between them just intensified. Luna and Luan fight, Lynn and Lori joined, and soon followed by twins and Lisa as well. A big smoke was made, which was real Brawl in the Family. The sound was big enough to be noticed by parents on the lakeside.

None of them had normal body parts. Their clothes were torn, and skins were wounded all over. It started to go to the secret spot, but turned to be emotional fight after all.

"Lola, don't bite!"

"Suck it, Lori!"

But then the twins got knocked out of the fight, kicked by someone. Just when they were about to join again, Lana finally reminded their purpose.

"Wait, Lola! We need to stop Lincoln, not fighting here!"

"T... That's right. Gather all our side!"

Then the twins pulled Luan, and Lynn out of the fight. Making the fight stop for a moment. Gazing at each other for a short time, they both thought, their look was such a mess.

"Luan, Lynn! We need to remember the purpose." She talked. "If we're late, Lincoln will escape!"

"But they're way too stronger than we thought."

"I hate to admit it, but some of us have to lose to win." said Lynn. Despite what she hates the most was losing, she had to.

"You twins go. Lori will seek for Lynn, and I'll try to distract them."

"That's right. Ahh man." sighed Lynn, turning around with her own battle pose again.

Lana and Lola sneaked by the side, waiting for the moment. Then second round has just begun. Or should I say, second last stand.

Lynn was fighting with Lori, until they couldn't even recognize each other. 3 quarters personal, and one for job. While Luan constantly disturbed Luna and LisaLisa, even though she got few, no, many hits from them. It was desperate to tackle around and distract them, until she didn't even have energy to move.

"Now is the time, go!"

Then the twins charged to the secret place, with their full speed.

Lisa, passed. Luna, busy fighting with Luan. They seemed to reach the final goal easily. However, Lori, who just knocked Lynn off her body, began to charge to them.

"I said move, and you're under arrest!"

She was way quicker than them. Crisis has come, apperently...

"Wait!"

But one thing blocked Lori.

"This is getting out of hand. Can't you think why they're trying that hard to go there?"

It was Leni, who just came out.

"Just trust them once. Jerry won't kick us because of that one-"

"LENI, GET OUT!" She shouted harshly, almost threatening her. With her bruise on the face, she looked like a real bully. Fearing, Leni could do nothing but move around.

However, catching last chance, Lola and Lana finally made it to the secret spot, gasping heavily. They finally opened that wooden door to pandora's box, and went inside. What a missed scene. Lori had nothing to do now, but gazing at that building.

"Dang. If they're right, they will do right maybe..." muttered Lisa, just glancing at them running.

The inside was dark, with just a small single window. There seemed to be a lamp, but she couldn't find a switch.

"Lincoln must be around here. Search!"

However he was nowhere.

They were getting out of mind. Maybe from that fight, they had to find that darn Lincoln or their mind was likely to blow up. Then they started searching behind every single objects. Sweats were already soaking their clothes.

The room was kinda odd. There were flasks, some weird giraffis on the wall, some papers, and some strange liquids that seemed to be out of date milk. She could understand why it was secret. Nonetheless, it was none of her business. Thinking it's some Lincoln's secret paper, they tried ripping it, and messing around. Some flasks were broken, but who cared?

"Lincoln is nowhere." Lola said, irritated and full of sweats.

"Right, this is just a darn room!" She then threw a flask of liquid on the floor. But then she realized it was papers.

Then a 'chuck' sound was heard again.

"Huh?" They both ran outside, only to see that barn's behind door closing. Lincoln himself unlocked the barn door, and ran away.

"Lincoln just went out to get sweet spot! Get him!" The twins shouted, quickly suspecting Lincoln was trying to spend a day on it, and get the sweet spot as he did in the past. They couldn't be fooled twice. And remembering everyone's exhausted from the fight, it would be the easiest. They had to go first. They opened the door, and charged with their energy left.

LINE

Meanwhile, the fight eventually ended, after several minutes. The longest fight they've ever had. Luan just sat down, exhausted. While Lisa finally rebuilt zapper, and paralyzed Lynn. And Lynn, obviously, ended getting several bruises from Lori, in return for everything.

Things left were a mess. Their clothes became like trash with dirt and leaves. While none of them had less than 3 bruises or wound on their face. They didn't have leftover energy, and just sat down there.

"Guys? What's all of this?!" Lynn Senior and Rita arrived, shocked at their look.

"What did you do?!" Rita asked, gazing at them.

"Mom... we had a fight." said Lori, exhausted. Lynn was lying around, barely nodding her scratched head. Rita just couldn't believe this, that her daughters did this.

"Everyone of you are grounded in the barn till the end of the vacation." She shouted, marking the end of the fight.

Then everyone went into the barn, so tired that they didn't even say a word.

"Where's Lincoln and the twins?"

"Lynn, who said it will end well?" Rita cut his word, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Okay. I didn't know it become like this!" Lynn Senior just answered, shrunk.

"Then what did you expected?"

"You know... They'll... End well."

"...let's talk for some minutes." She said, barely managing to control her face.

Meanwhile, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Lisa and Lori were on their bed, still not saying a word. It was way too uncomfortable, so that even the hays beneath them was irritating. They did nothing, other than staring at the meaningless wall.

Then the door opened again.

"Guys, you forgot Lily. She almost caught a cold." It was Leni, carrying Lily on her arms. "And besides, has anyone seen Lincoln?"

"I said, he went to that secret place to plan sweet spot again." Lynn muttered. "Maybe he is fighting with twins now."

"That's ridiculous. But wait, then where's Lincoln actually?"

Then Lori took a look at Lincoln's bed. There was something shining.

She rushed there, and picked that thing. Black appearance, and lens. They could instantly notice.

"Luan, isn't it yours?!" Lori asked, surprised as if she found a way to the mystery.

"No... Here's mine." Then she pulled out hers in the backpack, which was obviously different.

"Lincoln had an instant camera?!" They all gasped.

"Where'd he get that?"

"Oh, I think I saw a camera and vacation goods lending shop on the way to hotel!" said Lisa, recalling the memory.

Lori proceeded, and started to skim through the album.

"This is the picture on the wall!"

She just gasped. Luan was innocent after all.

"Then Lincoln planned all of this civil war? To get that sweet spot?!" Lisa shouted.

"There's also Lynn's disguise!" Luan shouted, discovering a wig like Lynn's hair. Which used to be in his disguise bag under his room's bed.

"Son of an evil!" Lori angrily shouted. All anger for Luan transmitted to Lincoln.

"Yeah, let's go and get him now!" Luan shouted.

"No, wait!" shouted Lisa, holding a paper from nowhere. "According to my calculation, if we all go, our parents are likely to discover us, which means they will disbelieve us and Lincoln gets more profit. So we have to send who are sure to stop him and not get caught by parents- me." said Lisa, holding the fixed zapper with antenna on it.

"Wait... I'm going too. I have to know what the heck he was thinking." Lori spoke, almost eagering to kill him. "And I'll outsmart him now."

"Right. Then follow me."

The twins almost reached to the end of the farm, where their coverless van was parked near the road. Still no signs of Lincoln, maybe he already got to the van. If he ever does that, Lana was ready to tear all parts of the van to get him.

The both eventually arrived at the van, gasping heavily. The van, which was roofless and half-doorless now. If she couldn't get the sweet spot, it would be obviously a harsh travel back home. The white turkey tails could be seen already.

"I got you now, Lincoln!" She shouted, looking inside the van to finish this hide and seek.

But it was only tissues. Inside the van was no one, not even trace of person. Assuming Lincoln didn't arrived yet, the twins jumped and rode on the van, to make sure he doesn't get sweet spot.

However Lincoln was still nowhere, not even white could be seen.

"Where's Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"Maybe he has another plan?"

"No, whatever the plan is, whoever takes final place wins." Lana said, sitting on the van to take a rest.

Then, someone seemed to approach far away. Looking short, definitely not Lori. But it wasn't a surprise.

The white hair appeared from the bush, holding something on his hand. Still neither smiling or frowning, he just gazed at them.

"Ha, Lincoln, you thought you outsmarted us, but now we've got your sweet spot first!" Shouted Lana, like making fun of him.

"It wasn't my plan."

"What, now you're jealous of us?" Lola spoke sarcastically.

"...Do you really think I would do all of this, for that lame thing?" He muttered, making them confused.

"What?"

"No, do you think I would ever took a ride, with such worst siblings like you?" He spoke, having toxic on his words.

"Do you have something on us? Maybe... lost something?"

"I lost everything." He just muttered, gritting his teeth. His face and eyes showed what they never found on him. He was in wrath. "...And so will you."

They almost forgot, someone was approaching. It was Lisa, with her zappers.

"Guys, why is Lincoln..."

Then Lincoln just dropped what he had on his hand, then left. Several pictures dropped, taken with instant camera again. Lisa quickly came and picked them.

"Lisa? What's them? What does Lincoln want?" The twins went out of the van, and approached to her.

However, she didn't seemed good. She was just gazing at the picture, looking almost as same as Lincoln's face before. Then she picked up her phone, and looked up for something. The twins came and realized, she was breathing heavily.

"...I kept my lab secret, to keep my unique vacation work safe in the vacation. I even told Jerry to say no one could go there with money."

She muttered, not in normal mood.

"Lisa, what are you..."

"AND YOU! You just ruined it, even Jerry told you not to go there! You could just search without touching anything, and you mess there like this?!"

She showed the picture. It was dark, but the twins could clearly see them dropping the flasks, wetting the papers, and ruining the work. It was taken from the window. Heck, they were too focused. Why couldn't they notice it? But it was no time to wonder.

"Then there's your fault too. You could just explain!"

"Gah, that will make you intervene as well! That work was very sensitive, but... wait. Did you know it?"

Lisa exhaled heavily.

"What?"

"Did you know it seemed important, but you broke it only for your satisfaction?!"

Lisa shouted, staring at her like she will kill her. Lana and Lola lost their words.

"I said Did. You. Know. It?!"

They still had no words to say.

Then Lisa just pressed the button, and electrocuted Lana with the purple zapper. Making her hair burn and knocked out for a moment.

"Enough." Then before Lola could do anything, Lisa zapped her angrily as well. The electricity flew from the antenna to her beautiful body, almost showing her bones.

Lisa just stomped forward, firmly grabbing the zapper.

"The fight's not over. You are paying for this."

She said holding her zapper, almost crying. She opened the circuit, and pulled out the safety pin. Then she started to punch Lana. No matter it's body, or face with mud. No matter she used her arm, or leg. Lisa just wanted to punch her, until herself got better. The 4-year-old's fist were not that hard, but she punched again and again until they felt real pain.

"Don't..." Lana barely managed to grab Lisa's arm. However, she just zapped her again with even stronger electricity, without the safety pin. Her muscles were all paralyzed again.

Then Lisa's rampage started again. What if Lana dies? When were 4 year old aware of death? Ration thought was already 100 light years away from her.

"Stop!"

Before she could turn around, Lola charged with her bare body and stopped her. stretching her arm, she tried to steal the zapper, only to fail. Lisa lifted the zapper, and eventually pushed the button.

But the aim missed. Both fell down on the ground. But now the situation reversed, and Lola punched her cheek. Face, and then body like she enjoyed punching. She had to teach her the rule, she thought.

However, She just forgot the most important thing. Lisa, even struggling with fight, aimed the zapper on her right hand, and pressed it with her thumb. Lola knocked out, with her hair like she got hit by a lightning.

However, before she could celebrate, Lana's fist came on her right arm, almost missing it. Fully utilizing her acrobatic skills, Lisa tried to block the fist, and avoid it to catch a moment for zap. Lana aimed for the zapper, whilr Lisa desperately tried to get it off from their hands. Swinging, she was eventually able to give a punch to conscious Lana.

But another thing just hit her from the back, making her lose her balance. Then Lola, barely have energy, kicked her again. She hid the zapper in the chest with right arm, then picked up a stick to fight.

The fight lasted for several minutes... terribly. It felt like an hour. Lana stole Lisa's stick, and Lisa, blocking attack from both directions, zapped them whenever possible. No kid's fight could be as desperate as this. Not only it was absorbing all their energy, but it was almost killing them. Bruises were common, almost looking like they participated in boxing. Then Lana tried to ruin the circuit of the zapper, only to fail and get electrocuted.

"AAAAH!" Lola shouted, grabbing Lisa's right hand as hard as she can, and skaing it. Almost feeling the arm cut off, Lisa tried to use left arm. But then Lana just punched the other. Her hand loosened, a step away from missing.

But then, she picked an idea, threw it in the air and shortly regrabbed it, with other direction. To her arm's direction. Them she pressed the button, expecting.

The electricity transferred to all three's body, as Lisa expected. Making everyone fell down.

They all gasped, lying there paralyzed for a moment.

"This doesn't help anything..."

"Not doing this doesn't help anything either." Lisa shouted angrily, barely moving her hand to the zapper. However, using all energy, Lana stood up again, and grabbed the stick. Getting close to Lisa's face.

Lisa just pressed the button, zapping one more time. However Lana held the pain, aimed her stick, and finally thrusted it. To the end of the fight, and end of everything. Lisa covered her head, but it was useless.

Lana just pierced the stick through the circuit of the zapper, making it disabled. Then she fell down, losing all her energy as well.

The three just lied in the sunset, lost every will to fight.

* * *

During that time, Lori just arrived at the van, while the fighting was in action. Everyone was mad for revenge, despite Lincoln was nowhere. Ironic. She just sighed, and looked around.

Then she could see. Lincoln was sitting by the side of the road near the vanzilla, with a stone on a hand and smartphone on the other hand. She approached, to deliever her final revenge.

He was looking at the smartphone. There were various pictures. 6 years old Lincoln with Bun-Bun, his toddler picture, his kindergarten graduation picture with stuffed Bunny, and lots of his bedtime pictures which his sisters sent to him. Various age, but everything had Bun-Bun. However, his face was far from recalling beautiful memories. He tried to keep expressionless on his face, but one thing sure was he had no energy at all.

"Delete, delete, delete." He spoke powerlessly, deleting every photo by himself. Now every trace of Bun-Bun was erased, even in the trash bin.

But then, he noticed Lori's fottsteps.

"I almost blamed the wrong person." She said.

"You actually did."

"Now I see you have a different plan. What, seeing this family rip each apart?"

Then he just suddenly looked up at her. What made her quite surprised was, his eyes were full of tears, which never happened. Looking little angry, he just continued.

"Bun-Bun. He was in my Blue bag. My little guardian. What I had for my entire life. He was my number one treasure, no, companion. My parents would say that fell in love with it, and I couldn't sleep without it when I was young. But when all bags from the roof flew out... Bun-Bun was there too."

Then he turned off his phone, and wiped the tears.

"When we went to the place that our baggages dropped, Bun-Bun was only missing in my backpack. We found every other thing. Lucy's Edwin, Luan's Mr. Coconuts, and even Dad's jigsaw puzzle. I found all of them, because I love them. But it was only me that tried to find Bun-Bun. Then what..? I didn't make it, and my lifelong mate was gone forever."

And a drop of tear finally flowed down his cheeks.

"And my family..? They just went back to farm. Just giving excuses that it's getting to dark. No one thinks why I couldn't find it till it gets dark? They didn't even pretended to find him. If you really love someone, can't you even pretend... you do?"

Lori just sighed by him, complicated.

"I knew I couldn't do it myself. Because I'm the weakest. But what if I make them fight... each other?"

Then he just wiped tears again.

"I'm sorry about your picture. I have nothing to deny about that."

Then he threw away the smartphone, and turned around again. Showing his back, sorrowfully.

"Now, do whatever you want. Punch me, kick me, or kill me... whatever you want. You can call other people. If I get lucky, I will lose memory... but it doesn't matter. I'm already dead."

"Ah... Dang it..." Lori just stared at him. Everyone was trying to revenge. Lincoln just sat there, holding a small stone on one hand,

"I thought you were rational." She spoke. "But it became your emotion's puppet as well. Like there."

Then she pointed the fight, with Lisa and the twins. How ironic. The most rational two, was seeking the most emotional revenge.

"I'm done being emotional now." Then Lori loosened her fist, and put her hand on his little shoulder. "You will know, someday."

"Yes, I knew it. And it won't take long. After all, a weak guy who just misses a lame doll, all sad memories, they will all go away..."

Then Lincoln swung his arm, hitting his head with the stone as hard as he can. He closed his eyes, to restart everything.

...But when he opened them, everything was still clear. Lori was just grabbing his arm, and threw the stone far away.

"...Come."

Lori pulled Lincoln's arm, and both rode on vanzilla. And she drove off, leaving Lisa and twins who were still fighting.

Then after driving like 30 minutes, the oldest and the white hair arrived at the farm, with hay lying around. Lincoln was bowing his head, without a word.

"Get off." Then they stood on the ground. Several clothes were lying around, as if something dropped here. Lincoln still didn't look forward.

"Find." said Lori.

"But Lori-"

"I said find. We have one hour."

Then Lincoln jumped into the farm, and started searching around again. What he didn't, no, couldn't finish. He turned on his flashlight. Leni's clothes, Lily's diapers... he could see everything else. But there was nothing beige.

Even after 40 minutes, he couldn't find anything. Either was Lori, who eventually helped him finding. He just came out, full of tears.

"It's hopeless, Lori. I can't find it at all..."

"Use your brain. No one stole it." Lori just answered.

Lincoln barely suppressed his feeling, and just grabbed a stick. His brains finally started to function again, without emotional revenge. A hardest moment in the life.

"It fell from the same height as the plane. That means it fell from high place, so it can..."

Then an idea has just come to his mind. He finally looked up, and he could see the street trees, planted alongside the followed along them, searching on the branches desperately. It was at the fourth or fifth tree, he saw it.

Bun-Bun. It was hanging on the branch of a tree, which was almost twice as high as Lincoln. Although the lavender clothes and beige cloth were torn, he could recognize instantly. He immediately tried to climb it. But the tree was too slippery. He tried hitting it, but it was really tangled to the branches.

And Lori arrived.

"L, Lori... There..."

"Ride."

"What?

"Ride over my head." She spoke, expressionless.

Lincoln just rode on her head without any words. And finally, after 5 days, he could feel Bun-Bun's soft beige fur again. Quite many parts were torn, but he didn't care. He hugged it, crying. And he finally got off from Lori. The vacation eventually ended like this, back to zero. He had no words to say.

* * *

The next day, their vacation was finally over. Packing their luggage, the family all gathered in the barn.

Lincoln was just sitting on his blanket, hugging his sewed Bun-Bun. Everybody just looked at him, obviously not looking great. Lisa, Lola and Lana, had wrapped their entire body with bandage like half mummy. And there were hundreds bruises as well. The others were also having pretty much wounds, Lily had cold, and only Leni and the parents were fine. The parents didn't even have enough bandage so that they had to buy some from medical store nearby.

Lola just stepped forward.

"It's lucky that Lori barely stopped us from beating you for all of this." She spoke sarcastically. "So, how does it feel? To spend all your precious vacation, all that brain... and to see it fail so spectacularly?"

Then Lincoln just smiled for the first time.

"Did it?"

* * *

 **Okay, I really wanted to see Lincoln overwhelming the family, like Luan did in April fools. With his 'real' power, the plans to know all his siblings.**


	7. Gone and Out

**Guess what? Gown and Out sequel, Gone and Out! As someone requested. Sorry but I got another idea, so it'll go on that way.**

 **And for someone who follows me(if that ever exists), Childhood ruined is not dead. I thought an ending, but still I'm not feeling like it :(**

 **(probably my longest author's note)**

* * *

"Ahh, dang it."

Lincoln said while lying on the bed, playing video games. Before 'You Lost!" text could appear, he just turned it off as if he had enough.

Lola lost. Not a big deal, because every participant was really good. It was a good fight. But he couldn't still erase that she had to win, with him. He once dreamt if Lola becomes legend of pageant, she would say "Thanks to Lincoln, I could come here."

But, it ended as an imagination anyways. Now he returned as common 11 years old, naive and active boy. He grabbed another Ace Savvy comic book, eager to read. He waited for this moment, so he left it until the pageant ended. Now he was about to discover the first page.

But then, the doorbell rang.

"Lola!" Everyone's voice could be heard. Mostly girl voices. It wasn't Lincoln if he didn't run out to see them. He immediately left to the first floor, leaving the comic book.

"Hey, everyone. We're back!" said Lori, entering the house cheerfully.

"It was great overall. Even though I l...l... you know that."

Lola just hesistated to enter. But then everybody just hugged her.

"It"s okay, honey. You did really well."

Hearing everybody, both just smiled. Then, Lincoln just arrived at them.

"Lola?"

"Oh Lincoln, I'm sorry we lost-"

"That's totally okay! You did really great! I almost had tears!" said Lincoln, cheering. Again, everybody cheered for her, so loud that could be heard from next doors.

"T-Thanks Lincoln." Lola spoke.

"Now head up for the best meal for the best pageant!" Then Lynn Senior pointed to the kitchen, leading everyone into there. Except Lori, Lola and Lincoln. Lori was looking another place, as if she was distracted.

"So... what should I fix?" Asked Lola. But Lincoln just grinned.

"Fix? Oh, I first thought about that. But then I thought, you're 6 years old. Just like me who wants to play all the time. Take a rest for a while, I don't want to be a harsh mentor to my little sister."

"No, I... I'm okay! Just tell me what I should do, and I will-"

Then Lincoln just tapped her shoulders, kneeling and contacting with her eyes.

"You're always perfect for me." He said sweetly.

And Lincoln just left to have dinner, however Lola was standing there. Seeing him left, Lori finally turned to Lola.

"Did you tell it?"

"I wanted to, but he came way different than I thought. I thought he would say something what I should improve."

"Are you sure you have to do it?"

"...Yeah. That's good for everyone." Lola just muttered.

* * *

The next day...

Lincoln just woke up from sleep, still hugging his Bun-Bun. 9 a.m.. Good sleep for Saturday. He went downstairs to see if there was still breakfast left.

But when he was going to head to kitchen, some noises could be heard from outside, what he haven't heard before. Not ordinary things like Lynn's ball kicking or Luna's electric guitar, but the 'voice'.

He just opened the door, and went to the side of his house. But there was something he didn't expected.

"Oh, good morning Linc." said Lola, to her white haired brother who was still wearing pajamas. She was practicing ribbon dance with full cosmetics, in this the early morning. But it wasn't one made him surprised.

"Who's this little boy, lady?" There was a handsome man, with fancy blue clothes. With brown hair moosed to almost shining, he looked like a celebrity. Spraying the perfume to Lola, he just greeted.

"W... What are you..."

"He's Lincoln. My older brother and former mentor." Lola spoke.

"Oh, hi Lincoln. My name is Andy Jackson Junior. You can call me AJJ, the pageant expert."

He just showed his name card. Lincoln could recognize nothing, but one thing was sure. Shiny, just like the career. His brown hair was shiny, his teeth were shiny, and everything was. Lincoln just looked himself. He was short, messy and didn't even take off his pajamas.

"So what is he doing here?" Lincoln asked, rather unfriendly.

"Oh, he's coaching me instead of you. As you can see, he's real expert." said Lola, while in her pose.

"By the way, do you use CRB 31-A or CRH 32-C?" said the expert, holding two cans.

"CRB 31-A, but 33-B when it rains to get mood." said Lincoln. But he didn't sound like he would like to help.

The man just looked another bottle.

"33-B... Oh Lincoln! On rainy days, the contrast is better! So we should get 29-C."

"I think he's right." Lola said, before Lincoln could say anything.

Lincoln never felt something like this. Rushed? But one thing that came to his mind was, he should not lose.

"It has purpose. I learned it from Lucy. Mood makes people."

"Dear boy, did you learn about color grading?"

"Color... what?" All he did was reading a thick book.

"I'm sorry, but it'd be better to leave it to me." He said.

"Yeah, that's right."

"But-"

But then they just turned around, and began to practice ribbon without Lincoln.

Lincoln just stood there, trying to organize what just happened. With no words, no acts. It just felt... weird. Frustrated? He didn't know.

"Dang it."

He spoke silently, and just went up to his room again. So silent that Lola couldn't even notice.

Then he picked up the thick, pink book lying on the floor. Something he thought he will not use until next pageant. But the world was changing now, and he had to change too. He opened it, and changed to study mode.

"Lincoln, aren't you eating breakfast?" His mother, Rita's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Not now. I'm studying."

"Are you sick Lincoln? Who studies in Saturday?" Lori just said.

"This is something important!"

"Ow, my little Lincoln is becoming a man." Lynn Senior reacted.

Lincoln just decided to focus on study. He was Lincoln, the man with the plan. That means he can outrun anyone, he thought secretly. Lisa? Lori? He always has plans to survive, and there will be no exception for AJJ or some fancy british people like that.

At least he thought.

After several hours...

It became 12 o' clock, after several hours of intense study. He was almost sticking to the chair with the patience he has never shown before. Lynn once came inside, but she just felt like she had to leave, seeing him really serious for the first time. Color selection? Done. Perfume code? Done. Dress part name? Mastered already. The only thing left was to stabilize it in his brain.

But if two meals were missed, his stomach will never follow. So he decided to finally cover the book and go out for lunch.

The whole family gathered in the dining table. Except for Lynn and his older siblings, who were gone to sports and malls. So he could be the oldest sibling, at least for a moment.

Seeing the food, the younger sisters immediately started eating. Lincoln also held his fork to enjoy his reward after such study.

Then Lynn Senior firstly spoke a word, looking excited.

"Glad our Lincoln finally started studying by himself. So Lincoln, what are you studying?"

"Uh... pageant things. I want to teach her more." He replied awkwardly. "There were so many things I didn't knew. So if I keep those in mind, we'll might be able to-"

"Lincoln? I said AJJ's teaching me instead. You don't need to do that."

interrupted Lola.

"No, I can do it. Just trust me-"

"I'm doing this for you! You can just take a rest. Leave things to expert."

It was definitely not insulting, or taunting. But Lincoln? He didn't feel so good, like something was thrusting his mind.

"I said I can do it!" He shouted on the dining table. Getting Everyone's attention.

"Look, Lincoln... I see you're pretty proud of yourself being a teacher. But admit it. He's expert. Honestly, I felt sorry to make you do such important job only for me. Now just leave it to him." She confessed. "And you can play some games now."

But Lincoln just gazed at her, more silent than Lucy. Not even eating a piece, that Lana ate all instead.

"Mom, can you take me to the Royal Woods Library right after?"

Rita, suddenly got a question, just answered.

"Uh... okay, honey."

Then he just turned around, and left the dining table without a word. Not even finishing half of his food. He walked upstairs then.

"What happened to him?"

"I have no idea." said Lana. "Lola, why he's like this?"

"I don't know. Just he got hurt in his pride. Because I just hired expert."

She just complained. From morning, Lincoln wasn't acting normally. But one day he'll know, it's good for him.

Lola then left the dining table as well.

"Uh... I'm not that hungry. Gotta finish the lesson quickly."

Then she ran to outside. The parents and Lana just glared at her leaving, as such weird things happened twice.

Going to the outside, Lola noticed that AJJ was already there.

"You finished your meal quite quickly. Wanna have some rest?"

"Uh... No. I can handle it. Let's just continue." Lola spoke, and grabbed the ribbon. Trying to forget what just happened.

"Good. Then let's start from part 4."

* * *

After several minutes...

Lola turned around, with her ribbon drawing perfect circle above her. Landing with her tip of a foot, she managed to finish the entire part perfectly. Then Lola grinned with her final pose, as if it was on real stage. AJJ just applaused at her.

"Perfect, Lola! How did you finish that so quickly?"

"Actually, Lincoln taught this once before."

"Great. I must admit, that boy taught quite well actually. He must be very proud of you."

"Uh... right."

Said Lola, awkwardly. Since she didn't wanted to remember the uncomfortable incident that happened before. On the second thought, she could understand him a little.

"How long has he been teaching you?"

"From 2 years ago." She replied.

"Oh, that's amazing. Beauty pageant coaching is very exhausting job. It's such a miracle that he didn't gave up, even as a kid."

"Heh, it might be just because he..."

But then Lola stopped at what she just thought.

"...Enjoyed coaching me."

She just felt something.

"AJJ, can I leave for a while?"

"No problem."

Then Lola immediately ran into the house, and to Lincoln's room.

"Lincoln, are you there?"

But the room was empty, only showing bun-bun. She just realized, Lincoln was going to the library. Dang it, she thought to herself. He must be studying for useless things.

* * *

While in Royal Woods Library, a white haired boy was sitting on a chair. Holding an even thicker, looking not-so-friendly book that doesn't even have pink cover page.

Then he just covered it, and shoved it farther. The title page saying, "advanced beauty pageant study". The eleven year old boy just drove his head on the desk, and pulled up bunch of his white hair.

"How does he do that?" He said, with voice interrupted by tears.

* * *

While Lola couldn't find Lincoln, she headed into her room. And looking on the wall, she grabbed the one old picture, and gazed.

Inside the picture, stood Lincoln and Lola. Young Lincoln looked really naive, even it was only two years before. Smiling at the camera, Lola was sticking on him.

It was their first win, she could remember clearly. He cheered louder than any other times. Not because he coached her, because he coached his sister. Maybe it stopped Lincoln from giving up.

But while recalling her past, she just heard someone walking up the stairs. She immediately stuck it on the wall again, and went outside.

Lincoln was coming to his room slowly, not energetic at all.

"Lincoln, I've got something to tell-"

"Go away, Lola." He said. "You're right. I'm useless, dumb teacher. Now good luck with AJJ. That would make you better."

Then he walked into his room, and slammed the door. Leaving Lola staring at the door.

She thought for a while, and ran to the outside again.

* * *

Lincoln was playing game again, though he had no interest at all this time. Sticking to the wall, lying on the bed, using pillow, none of them made him comfortable. Even with his underwear, his every body part was uncomfortable.

"Ahh, dang it." He just turned it off, and grabbed a comic book. Ace Savvy 83, for whenever he feels not well.

"You know, Ace Savvy. I hope people can appeeciate me as you do." He murmired to himself.

But then, a letter flew into his room.

"Come outside. Signed your best apprentice..."

Lincoln walked out. What, they must have felt something, so they set just kind of a small goodbye event, he thought. He didn't want to do anything, but he barely managed to go out.

At there, Lola was standing on a fake stage. Typical.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?"

She shouted, on a mike. The whole family just opened the window, and looked down at Lola.

"Today, my best mentor has- No, let's just say it. Lincoln, you were my best mentor. I appreciate all the days I spent with you."

But Lincoln didn't seem to smile.

"But not because you coached me, even you were 11. Because you were the only mentor... that I could share my feelings truly. Without you, it would have been much harder time."

She confessed, looking at Lincoln.

"Now AJJ would be smarter than you, but he won't fully replace you- Because you are family. We can share feelings and be mentor each other."

Than Lola came down from the stage.

"Now Lincoln... you deserve it. As forever mentor of me."

And finally, the two just hugged each other. A real hug, as a family.

"And Lincoln, I'm really impressed that you made it for 2 years." AJJ appeared from behind. "So, I'm putting your story in one of my book!"

"Really? Thank you so much!" And he also hugged AJJ.

The other family just watched them, satisfied.

"Teach her well. I will do my best at my things." said Lincoln, finally smiling.

"No problem, Linc."

Seeing them, Lola smiled. And Lincoln smiled at her once again, before returning to his real place.

"That marks for another story."

said Lola, checking her "operation changing coach and reducing Lincoln's burden" in success.

* * *

 **Our next stop, One Flu Over the Loud House! And here's a little leak for you: the title will be 'One Flu Over Two Houses'. You might have guessed, right..?**


	8. One Flu Over The Two Houses

**One Flu Over the Loud House sequel. Yes, I love Lincoln x Ronnie. Personally I like following the original setting of the show.**

It was fine morning of the city, peaceful Sunday. And it started another morning loudly.

"Back to my room!" Ronnie Anne shouted, running into her room with her purple pajamas in the crowded house.

After movement, it was chaos itself to live in this house. Especially for Ronnie Anne, who didn't like to be interrupted. Although they were helpful and even made a private room for her, she sometimes found it hard to survive here... But her best friend always helped.

"Let me tell you a secret. This is one of my favorite moments..." talked Ronnie Anne. "Talkng with Lame-o!"

Then she just pulled out her phone. On the top of the phone number was a white haired boy. Which she could never forget, and will never. Ronnie Anne just touched that face.

The call started to send. Each seconds passed, her heart started to beat faster. Then finally, he seemed to grab the phone.

"Hey lame-o, how are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked, smiling.

"GRAAAAAHH..."

What? She just doubted her ears. In the phone just echoed growling, as if she was talking with bear. She just checked the number again. The orange shirt, it was clearly Lincoln's profile.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"AAAAUHH..." The answer was same.

Ronnie Anne, absurd, just gazed at the phone. What happened to him? Is he eaten by a bear and the bear is talking to his phone? No, it was too silly thought. She listened more carefully.

"Need more infectors...AAAUH..."

It was clearly Lincoln's voice, her best friend. But he sounded like he was dying.

"What's the matter?" She spoke, concerned. Because he was one of the few people that she cared of.

"GUHAAH..." But he didn't seemed to give any clues.

So Ronnir Anne turned off her purple phone, and headed to someone. Who knows someone who knows Lincoln.

(Bell rings)

"Bobby, do you know why Lincoln is-"

"Lori? Why are you like this?"

Ronnie Anne entered the store below her house, only to find Bobby also holding his cellphone. Standing on the seat, he seemed rather nervous.

"GAUHHH..." A growling, similiar to what she heard, was just heard from that cellphone. "I'm sick..." But one sentence was barely recognizable.

"I mean, what's happening there?"

"Give me that." Ronnie Anne ran to him quickly, and took his cell phone with her arms. Ronnie Anne hasn't been quicker than this time.

"Hello? Can you change to video call?" Then she pressed the button. Hoping them to reply.

"UHHH..."

Then some seconds of silence just passed. Ronnie Anne and Bobby was just staring at the screen. No idea what they were thinking, but they had to make sure they were alive. And finally, the video connected.

"What?"

It was their first sentence.

Her room was messy llike junkyard. With no light at all, it just looked like that creepy one that constantly startled Lincoln and Lori. Trashes were rolling on the ground, and several growling could be only heard crom distance. At least they were still alive in the house, it didn't look like they were normal.

"What's happening there?" Bobby just asked.

"We got..."

But then another blonde hair interrupted the call, and the connection has lost, leaving only buzz sounds behind. Ronnie Anne and Bobby remained silent, trying to figure out what was going on. The two just stood there for a while.

"It doesn't seem they're okay." Finally Bobby made his words.

"I agree."

"I should meet Lori to make sure she's okay." He spoke. "Grandpa! Let me use the truck for a day!"

"Okay. I'll take care of the store. It's been a while." Grandpa's voice was heard from distance. Checking, Bobby immediately left with his truck key.

"Oh, by the way, can you check Lincoln too?" Ronnie Anne just spoke.

* * *

The truck ran urgently, at the highest speed Bobby could handle with only a year of drive license. And there were two people.

"Why I'm going?" Ronnie Anne asked, rather in discomfort. The truck was too fast, and she almost threw up. Because she sometimes forgets she has serious carsick. "Can't I just stay in the car?"

"No, you're checking if your boyfriend is okay face by face!" Bobby shouted, wildly driving the handle.

"He is Not my boyfriend!" She shouted. "And besides, he'll survive no matter what. I know him."

But he just ignored.

"Lori, if you're alive, always keep in mind I love you!" He cried, almost letting the handle off. Ronnie Anne just felt she crossed the line of death, seeing the car almost going viral.

"Please!" She spoke nervously.

And an hour later of the incident...

The large, white house could be seen. Except there were no lights in the house, it was exactly the same.

"So we're here. Don't worry Lori, I'm coming." Bobby said like a warrior.

"Heh. It's been a while since I came here and punched... uh... met him." Stumbled Ronnie Anne. "Anyways, let's go."

The two knocked the door. But it was already open. The house inside was rather dark and gloomy, but they were expecting it. It was messy, and some food waste and empty snack was lying around.

"There we go. So our goal is to find Lori and Lincoln."

And they started walking slowly, through the awkwardly silent living room.

"Uhh, can we grab something to eat first? I just remembered I haven't even had breakfast." said Ronnie Anne. "So glad I brought my candies."

Then Ronnie Anne grabbed some candies from her pocket, and put it in her mouth.

"Man, you're becoming fat. Stop eating sugars." spoke Bobby.

"I'm not! I just feel hungry."

"So who just ate two popsicles last day?"

"That was just after exercise."

"Did you ever measure your weight after you moved?"

"No. But if I ever got weight, that's because of grandmother." Ronnie Anne complained.

Lightly arguing, the two proceeded to right in front of the stairs.

"They must be up there." Bobby spoke, and the two started walking up the old stairs. It made cracking sound, breaking the silence.

But that time...

"Fooood... UHHH..."

"Need more food..."

Ronnie Anne just turned around. The growling was approaching, on the first floor. What would it be?

"We need food!"

Two blond, short girl appeared, growling. One wearing baseball cap. The yellow hazy eyes clearly showed that they were not normal.

"What the heck is that?!"

They were coming, no, almost crawling up the stairs. With jelly arms stretching towards the Santiagos. Ronnie Anne almost froze at this ridiculous scene, unlike she thought she'd cool. They widened their mouth, as if they would devour her.

"Quick, Ronnie!"

Ronnir Anne barely got conscious, and threw the candies under the stairs.

Then the two blond girls rushed down the stairs back, to get candies. Catching the chance, the two ran up the stairs, and finally arrived at the second floor.

The second floor was luckily quiet, with empty corridor with all doors closed.

"Let's first head to Lori's room." said Bobby, and gesturing. "It's not wise to split up now."

"I totally agree." Then Ronnie Anne followed, keeping eyes to make sure no one follows.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne stood in front of Lori's room.

"It must be here." Bobby knocked the door.

Ten seconds later, but there was still no response. Then Ronnie Anne tried to break in, only to find the door locked.

"Dang it. Now can we go Lincoln-"

Then a door slammed open. They turned around, to see an orange room.

"New Uninfected!"

Inside the room appeared the white haired boy, with yellow eyes as well.

"Lincoln?"

"Get them!" said the yellow eyed boy.

Then all another 4 doors slammed open as well, surrounding them. However Lori's room was still locked, like it was planned.

And yellow eyed girls started to emerge out of the rooms, each with different height. Bobby counted there were at least 8, from tallest to crawling one. They walked like zombie, slowly like a dead body.

"Oh man. What should we do?"

Bobby just stood against Lori's room, shivering. Ronnie Anne's brain worked at her best to get out of this horrifying situation, making her sweat more than when she first met Lincoln. The zombie girls were almost touching her arms.

"our virus shall rule the world..."

At the last moment, Ronnie Anne pulled Bobby. And she charged to one unopened room, which had white tiles.

"Push!"

While Bobby was pushing a tall brown haired girl away, Ronnie Anne locked the door. The girls tried to push the door, but it was locked firmly.

"Phew." Ronnie Anne sighed, leaning on the wall. She took a look around, and there was bathtub. This room was safe toilet, though a lot dark since there wasn't any windows.

"What was that?"

"I saw it on movie. It's zombie virus and they're trying to eat us."

"Don't be ridiculous. Lincoln did impact you too much."

"I'm not-"

"Anyways it is sure that they're trying to infect us. And it seems to be a bad idea to be caught." Bobby turned on his phone, to get a little light.

"But first, how do we get out of here?"

Ronnie Anne stuck her ear to the door. The infected girls could still be heard growling and wandering through corridor.

"You watched many movies with Lincoln. Try to figure out."

"One, I watched a superhero movie, and two, it was just twice." denied Ronnie Anne. "And stop saying Lincoln, now Lincoln is planning to infect us!"

"Ah fine, but really how do we get out?"

"Hmm..."

Ronnie Anne thought for a while, listening to the growling. And then, an idea just came to her mind.

"I got it!"

Then she stretched her arms down, strengthless. And she bent her body, opened her mouth like dumb, and vibrated her throats.

"GAUHHHh..."

"Ronnie Anne! Are you infected?"

"No, I'm trying to blend in!" She whispered, then continued her pose.

"Oh, that's great!"

Then Bobby imitated her pose too, and opened the lock.

When the door opened with eeeing sound, they could still see yellow eyes wandering. some of them were eating, and throwing trashes everywhere. The two finally proceeded to walk slowly, blending in with the crowd of infectors.

"Where are we going?"

"First floor. This floor is too dangerous." Bobby whispered.

But then, the white hair appeared again in the orange room. He was rolling his clear yellow eyes, so that he seemed almost normal except that yellow eyes.

When they were sticking to the wall to get to the stairs, his eyes just contacted with them.

"The purple short girl and green tall boy are spies!"

And all 8 girl's eyes just rolled towards them.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne spoke.

Ronnie Anne and Bobby were surrounded again, like a mouse in lab. The infectors, were slowly counting to the Santiago's doom. Perhaps they'll never be able to go back to home again, a stupid idea just came into 11 years old girl. The infectors were a step away from delievering virus, and the baby crawled right in front of them, blowing nose bubbles.

"I'm sorry I didn't care you best." Bobby confessed, leaning on the closed door. Yes, it was in front of Lori's room, their last hope. And the God didn't seemed to open the door for them.

"See you in another world." said Ronnie Anne, almost giving up. This rescue mission was coming to its end.

But still, she feared. Ronnie Anne's face clearly showed anxiety, as just a 11 years old girl. She wanted to hide behind her brother, if possible. But sadly, the infection was coming way too quicker...

"I like another world, but sadly this is not where you end."

Then suddenly a voice appeared behind them.

"Gah!" Both screamed, almost falling down.

"There is no time to explain. let's go."

Then she pulled them into the room that had been locked just before. The only thing Ronnie Anne could see was its black hair covering 2/3 of its head.

Lori's room was relatively clean, than what they saw on the phone. The light was on, and clothes were organized. But most importantly, there was her.

"Bobby..?"

"Lori..?"

The two ran to each other, and hugged firmly, almost squeezing.

"I was so worried if you were okay!" Bobby cried.

"It's okay, boo boo bear. Though I'm not fully recovered yet." said Lori, with her little yellow eyes.

"What happened here?"

"The flu took over our house. and our whole family are like zombies."

Though he didn't understand why she was okay, but it was pleasure to see her. The two exchanged warmth each other.

"Ah, cheesy dramas..." Ronnie Anne just watched next to them.

"Why did you come here? Do you want to be like Clyde?"

But another voice was heard from behind, again.

"AAH!" Ronnie Anne jumped off, as if she saw horror movie. Not like a girl who says herself tough and has nothing to be scared.

"Why do you always sneak up like that?" Ronnie Anne asked to the gothic girl.

"No there's nothing to be embrrassed, since my brother, also your boyfriend can't get used to me." said the girl. "I'm Lucy Loud, just call me Lucy."

"Ok, Lucy..." She said, calming down her heart. "What exactly happened? How are you okay and why is Lincoln like that?"

"Well it's a long story." said Lucy.

* * *

Clyde entered the Loud House, with his high bio level insulation suit, like astronaut. On one hand, he was holding a plastic bag full of stuffs inside.

"Clyde was delivering some stuffs from outside for us. But unfortunately... He eventually fell." explained Lucy.

"Lincoln? Your new comics arrived." He shouted to the dark stairs.

"Can you... come to my room?" Lincoln's voice was heard, coughing.

Then Clyde proceeded to walk up the stairs. And he arrived Lincoln's room, which was like his second room. Though a lot dark, his best friend was lying on the bed, hugging bun-bun. He could see him clearly through opened door.

"How's it, buddy?" Clyde entered the room, and looked at Lincoln's yellow eyes.

"Bad... Can you check my head?"

Clyde came deep inside, and put his hand over his forehead. It was hot.

But the problem was not that.

"Get him!"

Then 7 sisters, hiding behind the door, immediately charged to him.

"GAHHH!"

And Clyde was immobilized, 2 arms and legs pressed by strong sisters. And the techinicians appeared.

"No Lana, Lisa!"

The techinical Louds started to unroll the bolt, that has been keeping his helmet. Clyde could do nothing but watch this scene with his normal eyes."

"Oh Clyde. Your sacrifice... will be grateful to our virus' new empire." And surprisingly, Lincoln stood behind as if nothing happened.

"Lincoln, what are you talking about?!" said Clyde, desperate to get out. He knocked the glass helmet, but all were useless.

"With the virus with plans, we will rule the world!" and Lincoln clearly seemed to be out of mind.

"Lincoln, come on! You're not a person to fell down for just flu!"

But when Lisa pulled out the last nail, the helmet just opened, and Lily crawled over him.

"Ga ga." She blew her nose bubble, full of virus.

"Noo!"

* * *

"That's why we got this bad. Lincoln is controlling all over infectors to infect anyone that comes here."

"Woah. That's... quite unexpected." said Ronnie Anne. "But again, why are you okay?"

"We are like rebels. And there's... another story.

* * *

The house remained completely silent and dark, like no-men area. Since after Clyde got infected, no one was coming. Some occational wind just flew the leaves around.

However, a short boy entered the area. he stood in front of the door, and knocked the door.

But nothing answered. So he left a letter on the floor, hit the door once again, and left quickly.

Some time later...

The door finally opened, and a black girl appeared. Noticing a letter on the floor, she just grabbed it.

To Lucy:

I heard you got flu. So I got you some medicine so you can get better. And take one to Lincoln, since my brother Rusty requested. Hope you get better soon.

XOXO, Rocky

With the letter were two pills, in plastic bag. Then Lucy headed inside, to the kitchen. Still walking and growling silently like a zombie.

Then she poured water in a glass, and opened the plastic bag. Grabbing one pill, she drank the water, and the pill next into her mouth. The cold water relieved her for a moment.

"Phew." She sighed. As if the pill was working already, she felt a little better. And her normal intelligence was coming back.

"I must take it to Lincoln..." She grabbed another pill. But then,

"Food!"

Lori infiltrated her, and took the medicine from her hand. Then she just swallowed it into her throat.

"No Lori, it's pill! Take water." said Lucy, worrying. Then Lori just poured water into her mouth.

The two stood in the kitchen for a while. Lucy was just watching Lori, as she had nothing to do.

"Gah, man. this was awful." Lori gasped, drinking more water.

"Got back, huh?" Said Lucy, not so friendly. As she stole Lincoln's pill.

"Where did that pill come from?"

"Rocky. He said I should give it to Lincoln. And you just stole it."

"He's hopeless. Glad I came back to my intelligent life." said Lori. Though her yellow eyes didn't go off completely.

"Nevermind. So we're only two who came back to original intelligence?"

"Lucy, you're talking oddly lot."

"That's maybe (coughs) this pill's side effect. Dang, I hate this." said Lucy, complaining.

"Lucy and Lori, what are you doing there?" Then someone yelled in the living room. Lucy just turned around, surprised.

"Uh... nothing." She just said.

"Just in case, you're not planning to ruin our virus' great empire, are you?" said the white haired boy.

"I'm glad Lincoln's not that mad normally." Lucy whispered.

"Duh? What are you talking about?!" Lincoln shouted.

"Uh... nothing." Lucy stuttered.

"We're just getting food to grow our mighty virus." Lori added.

"Right. Remember... Nothing should reduce our virus. If you ever do that for your selfish health, you will be... punished."

Lincoln said like fanatic, and walked away. Seeing him gone, the two just sighed.

"I guess it was a good idea not to give him." said Lucy.

"We need to end this madness. We need to free everyone out of flu!"

"But how? Lincoln got all sisters except us, and he will use his plan to reinfect us."

"Let's bust through. I'll buy some pills from pharmacy. And your job is to make everyone take it." said Lori.

"I can."

* * *

"But for the past two days we failed, and they have found us. So we're locked up here. And I'm still stuck in this talkactive mode." and Lucy ended her explanation. It was probably her longest speech.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Ronnie Anne. Bobby and Lori was also looking at her, curious.

"Sigh. I thought you would help us out..." Lucy sighed. "But anyways, we need to bust through, while distracting Lincoln."

"Okay. Then let's get into-"

But Lucy stopped Ronnie Anne charging, and pulled out the drawer.

"Wait, you will need... this."

Then she picked a water gun.

"The last chicken soup gun. We have been keeping this for secret." Then she tossed it to Ronnie Anne. "There's only about two uses left. So use wisely."

"...I see. Bobby, let's go." Ronnie Anne took a deep breath, and opened the door to the hallway.

crack*

The door slowly opened, and Ronnie Anne sneaked up first. The hallway was oddly silent and dark, looking like everyone fell asleep. Bobby and Lori followed her, while Lucy looked around.

"This area's clear." silently said Ronnie Anne. But then, something just flew to them.

"What's that?!" Bobby almost shouted.

"I... I think it's just toy." said Ronnie Anne, nervous.

But then...

"Bobby, watch out 6 o' clock!" Lori shouted. Immediately turning around, Ronnie Anne noticed Luan. the funny girl, who pranked Lincoln. And plus, her eyes were yellow now. She slowly approached to her, showing her rabbit teeth.

"Eat this!" Ronnie Anne just shot twice, nervous.

Luan just got chicken soup in her mouth, and fell asleep at that place.

"Phew." Bobby sighed.

"Dude, you just used all the bullets."

but then Ronnie Anne noticed, there was no more soup left.

"Don't worry. We almost got there."

And the four safely arrived to the staircase.

"Let's go down." said Bobby. And they ran down the staircase.

"Glad Lincoln was asleep." Ronnie Anne spoke, as she got to first floor.

"This is strange, Lincoln would never like this..."

but Lucy was still murmuring, looking around nervously as if she was fearing something.

"Even if Lincoln appears right here, I can assure I can dominate him at once." said Ronnie Anne, confindently.

But then all of a sudden, a silhouette popped right in front of the door.

"Wait a sec! There's a person right in front of the door!"

It made the four stop, right in the middle of the living room. Uncomfortable noises started to be heard silently.

"Stay close, never tear apart..."

Ronnie Anne told them nervously, as thet slowly stepped backward. Gathering right in the middle, they felt as if they were in the middle of the enemy base.

And more dark silhouettes started to appear, some could be distinguished.

"Grrr..."

"Another person at 9 o' clock."

"Another short person at 3 o' clock."

"Lynn at the door, Luna beside. Dang, as I worried."

And Lucy spoke, as someone expected finally started to appear from the kitchen. The orange polo showed them the worst nightmare.

"Well, well, well." talked the young boy. "You can't get out of this man with a plan that easily."

But then Ronnie Anne stepped forward, and faced that yellow eyed boy directly. He was once her best friend, but now her villian. Not sure he intended to be villian, but one thing was sure.

"Lincoln, it's me, Ronnie Anne. Don't you remember?"

Lincoln tilted his head a little, as he was trying to remember something.

"That virus is just messing with you. You're not like this. You're kind, friendly Lincoln Loud."

She said with her heart. Then the two slowly started to step forward to each other. All others stopped moving, and looked at their soon reunion.

"Come on, Lincoln. Let's take some medicines to take care of you right after."

And Ronnie Anne gave her hand. Lincoln hesistated a little bit, but he finally grabbed her hand. Both smiled, finding their friendship again...

But Bobby noticed he was still controlling the other infectors, moving other hands at his back.

"No!"

"ACHOO!"

He charged, pushing Lincoln off. His sneeze and virus missed her by a second, barely saving Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne almost froze, and Bobby knocked him out on the floor.

"I like you Lincoln, but this is not what you are!" Bobby said, keeping him on the floor until he knocked out.

"Everyone infect these!" Lincoln ordered, though soon he fell asleep.

"The chance is now. Charge to the door!"

"It will be not that easy." Lucy said worriedly, sticking next to Lori. The four was heading to the door, but Lucy and Lori was slowing them down.

And the brown athletic girl was standing in front of the door, stretching.

"I got this." And Ronnie Anne stepped forward, testing her fist.

"Lynn's the strongest sibling in this house. You won't make it."

"Either I am." And the two got in match.

For first few seconds, Ronnie Anne seemed to beat her slowly, using various techniques. However, as the match went on, the brown haired girl's strength and speed started to overwhelm her. Age wasn't a ignorable thing. Ronnie Anne hasn't been in match with this strong enemy.

"Gotta be fast, Ronnie Anne, these infectors are coming!"

said Bobby, blocking them with sofa.

"I'm trying! Dang it..." Ronnie Anne said, as her stamina slowly ran out. But Lynn was still normal like she used some kind of doping.

Ronnie Anne grabbed her arm as a last resort, but Lynn overthrew her, and tackled her legs. Ronnie Anne fell down, almost ensuring defeat. It wasn't the problem, she was a step away from getting infected.

"Please, have mercy!" Ronnie Anne shouted, as she went backwards on the floor. But Lynn was still approaching with zombie growling.

"GUHH..." Then the brown hair charged to her, like a scene in a horror movie. The virus was ready to enter a new girl's body.

Until something pushed her off.

"Stay off from my little sister!" Bobby knocked her off, out of Ronnie Anne's range. And Lori helped to push sofa to block other girls, including Lynn.

"That was a close one."

"AAH!"

A voice said behind Ronnie Anne, startling her again. The gothic girl was standing as her expected.

"No need to be ashamed. Lynn is the strongest one in this house, and you made a quite good fight." said Lucy. "dang, this talkactive effect again."

"So, we're safe now?" said Bobby, looking around. Lincoln was not here, maybe he ran away or something. The girls haven't figured out how to get across sofa yet.

"Yeah. But we can't go through that door, since the infectors are there."

Ronnie Anne pointed at the door, right behind the sofa. With piles of infected girls blocking the way.

"There is kitchen door. We can go through there."

"That's good." And the four entered the kitchen, which there were no zombies. Too easy way to end, Bobby thought.

"Man, I still feel sorry to leave you here infected."

"Yeah, hope you get well soon." said Ronnie Anne, feeling a little sorry. Especially to her best friend, who used to be kind and friendly. And he is now nothing but crazy virus fanatic.

With many thoughts, the kitchen door was right in front of them. But then...

"You guys are trying to run. You traitors!"

When a familiar voice was heard again, and the kitchen door opened. There stood infected Lincoln, not looking that good.

"But as I said before, you can't... outsmart me. Heh. I can call Charles, Cliff, and even my parents to infect you her-"

"So what?!"

Then Ronnie Anne stepped forward again, but with different tonne of voice.

"You're not Lincoln anymore. You're now just mad virus fanatic, who can't even overcome some silly flu."

"Ronnie Anne, if you knew the greatness of virus..."

"Greatness of what? Listen lame-o, the reason why I liked you was because you're nice and friendly."

"Ooh." Bobby whispered sarcastically.

"Then now you're just a puppet, thinking about nothing but infecting people. Is that you?"

"I... I..."

Lincoln stumbled, sweating as if his brain was overfunctioning. Clearly, he was frowning, but there seemed to be more. His deep yellow eyes started to fade a little, as he rubbed his own head.

"Gah." And he left, clearing the door.

"Is it safe to go? He can be still out there."

"I believe him." And Ronnie Anne was the first one to go out the door. Though she was still a little anxious, she finally stepped to the outside. The fresh air, and sunlight welcomed her. The other three watched her carefully, warying.

But 10 seconds later, nothing happened.

"Thank goodness." and Lucy, Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne finally made it outside.

Ronnie Anne and Bobby took on their truck. Such a tragic visit, ended now. Lucy and Lori looked at them.

"Text me when you get better."

"Of course I will, boo boo bear."

"Yeah, hope you guy's all okay." Ronnie Anne said.

"And thanks to you, we can buy medicine." Lucy spoke, as she held money. "Anyways, goodbye."

"Thanks a lot, girls!"

And Bobby and Ronnie Anne finally drove off.

Ronnie Anne returned to home, after tragic episodes today. A popsicle always helped her feel better. Holding a melon flavored popsicle on her right hand, she sat on the bed.

"It was such an extreme adventure. Actually my first whole tour to Lincoln and Lori's house, though it wasn't what it would be usually. Anyways, it was really impressive."

She said to the viewers. And then she closed up the camera, and whispered.

"And don't tell anyone that I ate some grapecake because that looked so delicious."

"But wait, didn't it have biting already? That means someone had already eaten it, and that means..."

"Dang it."

And her eyes turned yellow.

* * *

 **This month, I'm planning something special for spooky month...**


	9. Tricked Again!

**A little early halloween special, but who cares?**

 **I** **f you didn't like Luan's pranking in April fools, I've made a rather special solution - make everyone like Luan for once!** **I did Lincoln in Tripped Again, and this one will be... you guessed, right?**

* * *

Another spooky month has come, with extra spooky life on the loudest house of Royal Woods. And there was one spookiest sibling, who felt as if she just came out of the coffin after such long sleep, returning life.

Though life wasn't this day's word, there were nothing to describe her happiness. In the house, almost fully covered with tall corns around the house.

"This halloween's gonna be more exciting, and scarier than any other things on this very land." The gothic girl spoke, as she lifted her death reaper. With her dark hood, her presence seemed dark enough like a villian.

"All going well?" said Lucy, turning on the speakers. She stood in front of an even larger corn maze, directing and planning spookiest event.

"Yeah Lucy, just finished entrance design." said Lincoln, coming out of the maze soon. "speaking of which, do I look better with this costume?"

Lincoln wore off his dark purple hood, which was blocking his sight like some dark lord. Along with black cloak and upside-down black heart symbol in his chest, he looked like another Lucy.

"Good. Glad you planned to help me out." Lucy smiled.

"And he's probably coming to now..." Lincoln looked at the road, that was oddly silent. That made the street even dark and spooky. And soon along the dark street, a familiar boy came.

"Oh Lincoln! You're really scary!" said Clyde, in One Eyed Jack costume.

"Clyde? I said you should get some spooky costumes."

"I didn't have one... instead, I can go around, advertising this awesome maze."

"That's good." said Lincoln.

"So Lincoln, what did you disguised to?"

"You see, I'm an _Unknown_ _terror_ , Ace Savvy's greatest fear and strongest, mega scale enemy. And this year, I decided to help her because... Ah Lucy, speak instead."

"This year's corn maze gonna be the most terrifying, overwhelming and scariest maze ever. I turned the whole yard into corn maze with scary traps, and there's even a route that you can go through the first floor of our house, which we also converted into the scariest. Man, I can't wait."

Lucy spoke rather quickly, and her voice clearly showed her excitement. It was a rare moment for Lucy, and it meant things will go extra scary.

"Older sister, I just finished my spooky machine setting." and another short girl came out of the corn maze, with zombie clothes and a nail paled in her head.

"Spooky machine? What does that do?"

Lincoln asked. Then Lisa brought out the controller.

"This machine analyzes every person's weakness, so that it shows which they fear the most, and leads to the route to maximize their horror." said Lisa, proudly. "May I test to you, brother?"

"Of course." said Lincoln, confident. "I am afraid of nothing."

But then the machine started to work, making buzzing sound. It sounded scary as if it was showing already.

"See? There's nothi-"

But then something just popped up right in front of him.

"AHHH! The harvester!"

There stood a man twice as tall as Lincoln, who was doused with blood everywhwre. With no eyeballs and soulless growling, it slowly approached to Lincoln with its sharp death reaper.

"Don't take my liver!"

Lincoln cried out, as realistic blood spread around him. The reaper was slowly approaching to the young, shivering boy's neck. His head was already wet, full of sweat.

"AHHH!"

But then it just disappeared. Leaving three people laughing at him.

Lincoln nervously looked around with his eyes half of tears, to realize it was just a hologram. The fake blood was lying around, with Lisa leaning on her machine.

"It works really great." said Lisa. And everyone laughed.

"Haha." Even Lucy laughed soullessly.

"This is cheating. Everyone is afraid of blood and cruel things!"

Lincoln barely stood up, pretending to be nothing. Though his legs were like jelly.

"So who was afraid of going to hospital?"

Lisa just reminded. Lincoln was always fearing going to hospital, even just a shot used to made him cry. The blood, doctors, strange tools... everything seemed like it was going to extract his pancreas. That was one of the reason why he was so careful.

"Come on, that was like two years ago!" Lincoln denied.

"Still, it is sure that you're afraid of these stuffs." said Lisa again.

"I'll make sure to put a lot of fake blood in your area." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Man... Fine, anything but the Harvester. That will haunt me for like rest of the year!"

"Right, but I'll program it in case." And Lisa programmed the computer, while everyone watched.

Finishing it, Lisa just shouted. "Everyone, come out for now!"

And some minutes later, out of the maze came out 8 sisters. Lynn as Psycho killer, Lori as vampire, Leni as headless, Lana and Lola as zombie, Luan as mad scientist, and their parents as devils.

"Man, it's hard to find way even with map." Lynn said.

"Why is my stage inside corn maze? It's hard to do fan service, or even find fans there." Luna complained, with her skeleton costume.

"Calm down. It's there to maxmize our horror, and others." Lucy said.

"And what's this strange machine?"

"It's the spooky machine, which analyzes everybody's weakness. I already have all of you, so don't worry."

Lisa spoke proudly.

"How did you get ours?"

"Uh... No need to know." she stuttered. "Anyways, it can be manupulated in my room, including the CCTVs that will show all over the corn maze, including the fist floor of our house."

"Then who will do it? You will be in corn maze too." Luan asked. "Even our parents went to party."

"I will. I want to present you the best horrifying halloween this year." Lucy spoke.

And Lucy held the speaker.

"Everyone now in position! The corn maze is opening soon!"

Then the sisters and parents went into the corn maze, out of the sight again. The light has been turned on, revealing 'even scarier corn maze' text lighted.

"Alright, Clyde, it's time to shout out that our corn maze is officially open again!"

"I will do my best!" And Clyde disappeared to the empty dark street.

Seeing everything going well, Lincoln wore his hood again, ang grabbed his reaper.

"Hope everything goes well." Lastly touching Lucy's soft arm, Lincoln also went into the deep dark corn maze. Lucy was finally left alone, and she headed inside the house to control everything.

"This have to be exciting." She smiled, somewhat evily.

LINE

It was about 5 minutes later. Or maybe about 10. Lincoln was sitting in a corner of the thick corn wall, bored as heck. Only Luna's song could be heard faintly in that dark maze.

"This is so boring. Should've brought a game." He murmured. "Where's everyone? Or am I unlucky enough to meet no one?"

And he grabbed his wireless set.

"Lucy? Where's everyone?"

Meanwhile Lucy was in control room, watching everything with a bag of popcorn. But still there was no sign of extra person.

She got Lincoln's call, and answered.

"I don't know. Why no one is coming..." She said, worried.

"Let me ask Clyde. He might know something outside."

"Please, this have to be the best halloween. Or..."

"I know, Lucy. I will do my best."

Then Lincoln hung up, and grabbed another purple wireless set. He started to be a little nervous.

"Clyde, are you there?"

While Clyde was still in dark street, with no one around. He immediately answered, as if he was waiting for it.

"Oh, Lincoln..? I have something to... tell you."

But Clyde sounded rather careful.

"What's it? It's almost 11 p.m.!"

"Do you... remember the kidnap incident that happened last week?"

Oh dear.

No one remembered it because they were so excited for halloween.

"How did I not know that?!" Lincoln blamed himself. Even the school tell him about that, and the entire newspaper warned.

"That criminal's not caught yet. So everyone's in fear, and parents forbidded all children going out at night."

That incident that made Royal Woods in chaos, in such a city where crimes rarely take place. A criminal kidnapped two children wandering at night. Fortunately the two freed, but the criminal ran away and isn't caught yet.

"Ah, dang it..."

"Don't worry, trick or treat can be done at day-"

"But our corn maze isn't!"

Lincoln just shouted.

"That's right. You must be very disappointed."

"Should I tell this to Lucy?"

"It's sorry for her... but you should. She has to settle this."

"Ah, I think that's right... Thanks."

And Lincoln turned it off, and picked another wireless set that he just used before.

About 3 seconds later, the connection was finally made.

"Uh... Lucy?"

"What, Lincoln? Is there anyone?"

"No... I'm very sorry, but I have to tell you this..."

Lincoln stuttered. It was always a hard job telling bad news.

"What is it?!" Lucy shouted, louder than any other times. Lincoln almost got scared.

But he sighed and inhaled deeply, as nothing changes even if he doesn't tell her. If he tells her later, it's just waste of time. He had to do it.

"Do you remember the kidnap that happened last week?"

But then, no answer could be heard from her.

With only heavy breathing.

"Lucy?"

"Damn..."

Her low voice could be heard through the set. But it was not ordinary voice. A clear, unfiltered word 'damn', with heavy breathing. It was not sure when she learned that, but he coukd guess one thing.

Lucy was shivering her body, and her popcorn bag crushed on her hand. Everything she prepared went to nothing, that triggered the girl that rarely shows her emotion.

This was the moment she has been hoping for all her life. The ultimate horror. But they destroyed everything. Lincoln? The kdnapper? But the only thing sure was they were trying to ruin her halloween.

"Lucy? I know you're angry, but I don't think anyone will come."

But Lucy was not the one who gave up that easily. At least, not anymore. She growled, and pushed the lever.

"You can't destroy my hope that easily..."

"What are you-"

And her face showed smile again, not normally, but like a mad man. She was almost crushing her teeth.

"We still have 10 victims to feast."

Lucy pressed 'close the entrance/exit' button, and set horror machine to maximium AI. She stretched her fingers, and started to focus on the screen.

"This is where the fun begins."

* * *

"What is Lucy doing now?" Lincoln muttered. "Anyways, the show ended, I must tell everyone-"

But the creepy hauling interrupted his voice, as if it was real. Complete darkness around him made him feel a little horrified, and the cold wind seemed to sweep his entire body.

But he had to move. He wore off his eye blocking hoodie, then proceeded to walk while looking on the map. The fake blood was spilt all around, but it was fine... he guessed, though his mind wasn't.

"Heh. This is very reali-"

But then the thing appeared right in front of his face, meters high than him.

"AHH! The Harvester!"

He lost his balance, and fell on the ground. The ground soaked with blood made him even more anxious and sweat like crazy, like he was actually faced with serial killer. He crawled backwards, as he was too nervous to think sbout running.

"The liver, lungs, pancreas... What are you ready to harvest first, young boy?"

Its echoing low voice reminded him all past horrors. It was too realistic to be hologram.

As that faceless monster swung his reaper doused with blood, Lincoln barely remembered to run. Though his legs were like jelly, he stood up with all his last resort, and ran desperately.

"AHahaha." But its voice never seemed to be out of range.

Lincoln checked the map, and saw the vampire a few routes away. Going directly to eexit was impossible now, and Lincoln didn't seem to be able to handle this alone. He ran towards there, as voices passed.

"Lincoln, why did you leave us to die?"

"So we're now here... to revenge!"

"Your ribs, brain, and heart, we're gonna tear everything in your mere body."

He didn't want to hear anything, nor see amything but the wall and map. But those sounds echoed in his ears, like haunting. The 11 year old boy wasn't quite used to this.

"Lincoln!"

But then, he felt something grabbing his body softly. The first thing he could see was sharp teeth, but familiar.

"Are you okay?"

"He's changing me... The h... harvester... no, killer... family..."

Lincoln stuttered, almost crying without tears.

"Just say clearly."

Lincoln took a deep breath, and looked at the person. It was Lori, thank goodness.

"I saw it... that thing was clearly chasing me..."

"I might heard some voice, but I didn't see anything." But Lori didn't seem to know.

"It's real. It was too scary..."

And Lincoln laid on his sister's shoulder, exhausted from all those horrors and stress. His mind was like cataclysm now, everything happened so quickly.

"Aw, Linc." Lori then hugged him slightly. "You were always like this."

Lincoln's mind was still tangled. But Lori touched his back, and comforted him.

"It's been a while seeing this side of you. Remember last time you got a shot?" She said casually.

Lincoln still stayed quiet with a bit of tears, trying to calm down.

"It's nothing, twerp. It's okay." said Lori, somewhat between sweet and rough.

And Lincoln could finally ease.

Meanwhile, Lucy was looking all this scene through the camera, holding a microphone. Smiling evily, she just controlled the machine again.

"Enough lesson for Lincoln. Now, it's time for everyone to enjoy."

And she set the victim to everyone.

* * *

While Luna was just sitting on the bench, not feeling like playing. She just repeated the same songs list over 3 times, but no one has been seen yet.

"This is boring." She muttered.

"Yeah, 'spooking' of which, I haven't told any puns yet."

And the mad scientist costume appeared next to her.

"You just did."

"I mean, I also met no one to tell jokes! Did we make this too scary?"

"I think we should not just stay here..."

said Luna, packing her electric guitar. And she left the bench, walking towards Luan.

Luan prepared to go, unconsciously touching the corn wall.

"So what would be the best-"

But the corn felt different.

"Ahh!"

She immediately looked back. There was skeleton, with the skull hung over the corn. Luan immediately got her hand off, disgusted.

"What the hell is that?"

"Calm down, it's just Lucy's fake skeleton."

"I mean... when was it there?"

"I... don't know either."

Luna stuttered, slowly sticking to each other. They started to have bad feelings getting into their mind, as the unpleasant sound echoed in the dark corridor.

And that silhouette appeared right in front of them, blood spreaded.

"...Brains..."

"AAHH!"

Both screamed, before they ran away.

The corn maze was awfully dark, and the silhouette seemed more clear than any other times. Luan and Luna just ran, though they thought they were brave.

"Grisp..."

"DAH!" They turned around corner as another thing was blocking the straight way. Being like a moth or monster, it was sure that it was super gross and creepy.

"Yikes!"

As they turned every corner, everything jumpscared them. Killer machines, skeletons, and headless monster. Luan almost slipped from the blood while running.

"Wait, we need to find the exit!" Luan said, breathing heavily.

"Exactly!" they both looked on the map. But then...

Smash!*

Something crashed into them, like car accident. The two fell down. They could barely see the silhouette, fearing if it was real kind of Frankenstein.

"Oh man..."

Fortunately, it wasn't.

"Lana? Lola? What are you doing here?"

"The... Killer machines were c... chasing us!"

"A... and I... I just felt real ghosts... coming out!"

The twins stuttered nervously, as they stuck to their older sisters' body. It was too spooky experience, amd obviously the mood here wasn't good.

"It's okay, Lana. Everything is just fake."

Luna comforted, seeing Lana looking her up with scared eyes.

"It was too realistic! The sounds still in my mind..." said Lola.

"That's okay, we do too." Luan answered. "But now it's more important to find the exit and get out of here."

The twins then left their body.

"But... the machines were real. I saw it stomping on the ground!"

"What?"

"Speaking of which these silhouettes, who is making them?"

Luan answered, and everyone was quiet like a ghost passed by.

"...It seems you're enjoying enough."

"AHHH!"

The dark haired girl appeared right behind them as hologram. Most of all, Lucy was always the scariest being. Everyone screamed, and fell down again as if they saw real ghost.

Lucy was still smiling, in the controller room.

"This is the best halloween in my life... and it has to be." it said, smiling sarcastically. "So good luck, I'll be watching happily."

Then the hologram turned off.

"...What the heck?"

The four muttered, still sitting in there.

* * *

"-So that's why we don't have any guests. And I think Lucy's a bit angry about that..."

Lincoln explained, walking with Lori. He grabbed her hand firmly, though it wasn't what he used to do. However Lori didn't seem to be disgusted.

"Yeah... Then we must get out of this creepy dark place quickly."

muttered Lori, looking around the dark maze. They turned around corner, until they noticed something...

"Woah!"

Lori shouted and jumped off, as Lincoln also stepped backwards.

"C... calm down. It's just our disguise."

Lincoln carefully approached, and poked the fake excuted head, with pale skin.

"It's empty. Where is geo-"

"RUN!"

All of a sudden, a desperate voice of young girl could be heard behind.

"It's the rebel of robots. Run for your lives!"

It was Lisa, running with her short legs. She breathed heavily as if she did another dangerous experiment.

"Calm down, Lisa. It's just hologram. Everything is okay."

"No, really! My machine is hacked!"

And the beeping sound slowly became clearer, with red flashlights lighting the way unpleasantly. Lori stepped backwards, and Lincoln unconsciously firmly grabbed his reaper.

"Spooky machine program on action. Execute: Kill everyone."

The rusted machine, with painted red blood and metal joint that made cracking sound, was slowly walking with the 3kg metal feet stomping the ground.

The red eyes, half covered with vines shined like siren, and its heavy tongs crashed like it was enough to cut Lincoln in half.

"AHHH!" Then the three ran desperately.

"Lisa, why did you have to make such a robot?!"

"this was supposed to scare people, attacking was forbidden!"

"Well but you programmed it!"

"Gah... The exit is right around the corner. Run!"

Then the three finally arrived to the exit. To end this spooky adventure, maybe...

But it wasn't that simple.

"It's locked!"

"What?"

"I... just remembered that Luan set blocking system." Lisa muttered, worried.

"That explains why Clyde didn't come."

"Then what are we going to do? Are we stuck in this cursed place until the sunrise?!"

Lori shouted to Lisa. However, Lisa was still knocking the door, hoping there is a way to out.

"Lisa!"

"I don't know!" Lisa eventually cried. "If I knew my inventions would be used like this... I... dang it."

"Okay, calm down guys!"

Lincoln shouted, and the two went quiet.

"The only we can escape is finding Lucy and stop this madness. So we have to get to the our house."

"He's right. Lisa, stick by me."

"..Okay." And Lisa grabbed her hand, and the three walked to their house. The most creepy place, decorated with all their effort. But, it would be better since it is their house...

"So... we're here. Uhh..." Lincoln shivered.

They thought. But as they saw the door, it felt like it seemed like haunted house more than 'Arrgh!'. The vines and webs were everywhere, with damaged woods. They all stumbled to enter.

But then,

"Ahhh! Spiders!"

Suddenly, a blond teenager could be seen charging to them, they all screamed. Lori barely managed to get her, but it hurt a lot.

"Spiders are all over!"

She cried out. Ah, typical. The three just stuck to her, comforting Leni breathing heavily. Leni sighed out deeply.

"Calm down, Leni."

But Leni was still waving her hand obsessively. How one could use her weakness so cruelly?

This was clearly getting out of hand. Lincoln felt it, that his beloved sister was going crazy. He just kicked and opened the door. The room was dark, but he could clearly see it. Seeing the first CCTV, Lincoln faced it directly.

"This is enough. Lucy, stop these coward act, and let's fight fairly."

"I'd like to."

"AHH!" Lincoln jumped off. Nonetheless, it was always Lucy that scared him the most. Her hologram appeared behind.

"But I'd recommend you to first adopt on my jumpscare..." She spoke sarcastically, before it disappeared. "Heheh."

"Everyone, go to upstairs!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the four was walking slowly. They would be running if it wasn't for all those jumpscares and robots. They changed route three times, but the exit was finally near.

"Phew. We're almost there."

"All come here, right?"

"But what about Lincoln and others?"

"Don't mind. They'll be doing themselves."

But then, something came to Lola's mind.

"Wait, I forgot Lily!"

Everyone turned around.

"What?!"

"I was with Lily, but when I ran away... I forgot her."

"Wasn't she with Lisa?"

"But when I discovered her, Lisa was gone!"

"Dang it..." Luna sighed. "I will go with twins. Luan, first go out!"

"I got it." And Luan disappeared.

Seeing her gone, the three immediately started to run. It was such worst experience to get into those awful corn maze again... But they had to, since they didn't want Lily to become like Lucy.

The holograms and hauling voices were typical. Though it didn't change that everything was horrifying. But then, something appeared in front of them.

The plastic sphere, there was a brown pet.

And there... the red lights could be seen coming. Which could stomp it into liquid in a second.

"Geo!"

"Lana, we need to stick together!"

"Help yourselves, I need to save Geo!" and Lana went towards him, which was the opposite way.

"Lana..."

"We need to go!" But having no time to mourn, the two continued to run.

While Lana was chasing Geo, and eventually ended in a dead end. There was Geo's snack, looking like someone placed.

"Let's go, Geo. We need to get out of here." Lana ran towards him, and took Geo in one hand. Lana hugged him, then prepared to join...

'Slam!'

The iron bar imprisoned Lana and Geo.

"Dang it."

"This program works great, luring and prisoning..."

While Lucy was still laughing at the controller room.

* * *

"I feel like something is in danger." Leni murmured, walking in the dark living room.

The first floor of the house was horror itself, like it was not used for a thousand years. Maybe they converted to well, with cobwebs and broken woods everywhere. That mysterious hauling was still echoing, constantly damaging their mind. The cracking sound of the floor, some stuffs randomly falling... Just everything seemed scary now.

"What is in danger is us. But now let's go to Lucy and end all of this..."

Lincoln led them to the stairs, and they went up. But as they almost arrived, Lincoln looked up the stairs, and it wasn't good.

"Dang it."

The entrance to the second floor was blocked with iron bars, so hard that no one was gonna be able to break through. Lincoln just stared at the upstairs, frustrated.

"...Forgot to tell you that I also set this in second floor."

Lisa just uttered.

"So then we're really stuck here forever?"

Lori said in anger, as everyone just watched each other. Looking like hoping someone to miraculously end this. But no one was ever stepping ahead.

Then Leni suddenly started heading down.

"I'm gonna find a good place to stay."

"No Leni, wait-"

But the blond girl went downstairs, and was about to start her search. But then something was approaching...

"AHH! spiders!"

Leni screamed, as spiders crawled to her from the crack of the living room. Leni immediately started running, before Lincoln and Lori could do anything. She went to next room, and then next, still screaming. The spiders were everywhere.

"Leni, calm down and-"

But it wasn't a situation to do that for her. She just found a place where spiders didn't come, and rushed to downstairs. It was a bit dark, but didn't matter if there wasn't any spider.

Lori, worried, followed where Leni had gone. And soon Lori found out where Leni was, being in the most dark, worried place in the house. Don't go downstairs, it was her only word to say.

"Leni, get out of there, now."

"I can't! There's spiders out there!" Leni said, pointing the spiders around Lori. Lori just pinched one.

"They won't bite. So-"

But something popped behind.

"AHH!"

And Lori fell down to Leni, falling to the room as well. The stairs made cracking sound at the weight of two.

"No, wait!"

But then the door shut down, and Lori and Leni was stuck in the basement. Along with the darkness, the two already saw what would come. They hugged each other, and screamed as more gross thingd started to come out from basement.

"AHH!"

"What are the two doing down there?" Lincoln just looked down at te staircase, but Lori and Leni was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, but all he could see was darkness.

"I should go down and-"

"No, don't go!"

But then something pulled his hand strongly.

"Lisa? Why?"

"We... need another solution." said the 4 year old genius, sticking to her older brother.

"We won't be able to break through without their help." Lincoln spoke.

"No... Nagative. I actually made sutters all over the room... They must have been stuck in one of these." She just said. "...and I made it super hard to break."

"Why did you do that?"

"Lucy just told me to!" Lisa cried. "She... she said it will make the maze more scary! But now... This..."

Lisa's voice was easy to distinguish. Maybe this was too horrifying to be taken rationally, as she was only 4 year old.

"Alright, Lisa..." Lincoln said, softly grabbing her hand. "Then do we have any other ways?"

"There's only one way. The windows."

"Then how do we go up there?"

Lisa seemed to think for a while, going silent.

"There is a ladder in the Lucy's cemetery. But it's too short..."

"Maybe we can stick some to one."

"Do you have strings or glues?"

"Uh... no."

"Then we have one way. Keep your suit, and let's go."

And Lisa, along with Lincoln, went to outside again.

* * *

"Ah, where did Lana go?!" Lola spoke agressively, though she was shivering.

"Keep on finding Lily." Luna said. "Do you know what costume Lily took?"

"Frankenstein, I guess." said Lola. "Dang Lisa..."

But as they turned corner, something screamed right next to them. Almost making them jump off, by the mask and chainsaw.

"Help me!"

Lynn was at there, captured with iron bars.

"Lynn? Why are you there?"

"I have no idea. I was just being chased by a giant robot, and I got stuck here! Can you help?"

The two tried to open the gate, but the sutter didn't seem to move at all like prison.

"Ah dang it. It doesn't do anything."

"Then are you sayng that I have to stuck here with disgusting holograms?!"

"No, we have to end this entirely!"

"Yeah! If I meet Lucy ever again, I will squash her nose like a-"

"Calm down. Now is no time to be angry."

"But what about Lily?"

Lynn just asked. The two immediately stuck to the iron fence.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah... I was taking her. Before I met that robot and missed her, she seemed to run to there." And Lynn pointed another corridor.

"Thanks. I promise I will end this." Luna said, before the two ran to there.

They seemed to hear the little baby's crying. Evil Lucy. The two started to run faster and faster, with nothing standing on their path. And when they turned around the 3rd corner, a familiar blancket could be seen.

"Lily!"

It was a dead end, but Lily was crying there. With cookies and dolls nearby, as if someone planned it there.

Lola tried to run to her immediately, but Luna barely stopped her.

"Stop! It might be a trap!" She said, making Lola turn back.

Lola sighed, and looked around. But there was nothing like iron fence, trap set, or trapdoors. It was nowhere to be seen.

"I think there isn't any trap. It can't be invisible." Then Lola started stepping forward again.

But something was still filling in Luna's mind. Like something was... unchecked. Dead end always made her like this, as some strange machine sound started to be heard.

"No... wait..."

And Luna turned around, to see the trap set before them.

"Lola, we need to get out of here!" Luna started to run, as Lola later noticed. But the sutter was already freefalling.

Slam!

Luna barely made it. But unfortunately, Lola didn't.

"Lola! Let's go out!"

"It's impossible. Just go stop this, I'll take care of Lily." and Lola returned to her prison.

Nervous, Luna just decided to leave Lola and Lily. Ending this was the first thing before she and everyone could go mad. She grabbed her map, and searched her house.

Solving the maze, she just headed to the entrance of house.

LINE

"The cemetery is right next to our house. So it's right there of the maze..." said Lisa, checking the map. "And it should be easy.

They were right in front of their house, looking up to the second floor. Their house seemed like a witch's house. Especially because their witch-like sibling is doing witch things.

"Two or three ladders should make enough." She said. "So now let's go-"

"Guys!"

But something came out from the maze to right in front of them, wearing another mad scientist costume. Arriving, she breathed heavily, as if she had something to say.

"Luan!" Lincoln welcomed another teammate.

"What is happening here? The entrance and exit were all blocked!"

"It's all Lucy. She couldn't have corn maze this year, so now she's revenging to us!"

"So we should go upstairs?"

"No. We need to go in through that window." Lisa pointed at the right window of the second floor.

"With what?"

"Ladders. We need ladders from the cemestry-"

"Guys!"

And another one came, with brown hair and skeleton costume.

"Luna. Thank gosh you're still alive."

"We don't have much time. Lucy must be targeting us!" She said urgently.

"Alright!" Lincoln shouted. "So who is getting the ladder?"

"We will." Luan said. "Luna, join me."

"Alright then." And the two ran to the cemetery. Leaving only Lincoln and Lisa again. Lisa went down to ground, and started drawing geometrical things.

"I have to finish my calculations, so Lincoln, please watch out..."

And Lincoln looked around. But to see... that red light again.

"Dang it."

* * *

The cemetery was close enough. One corner, and the shoveled places could be seen with fake gravestones. And the ladders inside.

"Right, it's there-"

"Wait!" Then Luna pointed beneath.

Luan looked under her, to see the iron fence set right in front of them to capture them at any times.

"But it takes too long to go through there and get all ladders." Luan spoke, worried.

Luna thought at this dilemma. Hell... But there was no other way.

"I'll go in. And pass the ladders." Luna then walked forward by herself.

The fence went up, as she expected. But there was still enough space for ladders. Luna collected 3 ladders from 3 holes, and passed it over to Luan.

"Hope everything goes well bro!" Luna said to Luan, in the prison.

* * *

"'The hell..." Lincoln muttered, at that giant robot.

The scrap robot was twice as tall as Lisa, looking like cursed golem in ancient temple. It was approaching towards them, they clearly knew. Still she haven't figured out why she made this.

Eventually they hit the wall, and the red flashlight from eyes were getting closer.

"Come on, you created them! Do something!" Lincoln poked Lisa.

"Ah right, administrator mode!"

"Password, required."

"Beryllium germanium!" She shouted, though Lincoln couldn't understand.

"Access approved. Turning safety mode."

"Power off!"

"Administrator order: System turning down..."

And that flashlight was finally gone, and the machine legs stopped making sounds.

"Phew." Lincoln sighed. "What was the password?"

"My birthday in elements." said Lisa, sitting down at there. Both sighed out of comfort.

And that time, someone came again.

"Here's the ladder!" Luan said, carrying three sets of ladder.

"Where is Luna?"

"She... sacrificed herself. It was the only way."

"Let's just finish this real quickly." said Lisa. "Lincoln, Luan, give your costumes."

And she started tying like magic. Not sure where she learned it, but she just connected two long ladders with Lincoln's hood and her hood. And with Lisa's lab clothes, she connected another. Finally, a 3m ladder has been made.

"Will this work? I'm quite worried..."

"It will, it's one of the strongest ties. Though... I'm not completely sure." Lisa said, as she repositioned it with three. And Luan and Lincoln lifted the edge, and finally leaned it to the window.

"Right. That's it. I'll go." Luan said confidently, as she stepped on the first step. But on the third step, the ladders already seemed to be a step away from collapsing.

"Woah!" Luan immediately got off when the clothes almost fell down.

"It seems like it cannot handle heavy things. I'll go." And Lisa went instead, for like 6 steps.

But when she looked behind, she was almost standing twice as high as her. With Lincoln's head on her feet level. She almost forgot, she was afraid of height.

"Ah!" Lisa lost balance, and fell down. Fortunately, Lincoln rescued her with his arms.

"Lisa, are you okay?"

"I... might be too young to go up." The 4 year old girl said, horrified. Lincoln didn't know what to do.

"Lincoln, you are small. You can go."

"Don't call me small, stop saying I'm the shortest-"

Lincoln just remembered everyone making fun of him, because he was short and small. Along with that white hair. But it was now time to use it.

"We need that now! Just answer, can you go up?!"

"...Yeah, I guess." Lincoln just answered.

And the young boy grabbed the ladder, and took the first step. With the ladder as weak as rotten wood, and haunting mood all around, it couldn't be more nervous than this. He just looked behind for the last time, and started to walk up.

And on the screen, someone was enjoying it, satisfied.

"This is really fun. Oh, but I'm not planning to end here." And she left the control room.

* * *

"Almost there, almost there..." Lincoln repeated himself nervously, though he wasn't going quickly. The wind blew hard, and that just made the little boy worried if it would blew him off. Silly thought... But the cracking ladder, whooshing whirlwind... It felt like he was climbing a kilometer high rocky mountain.

"Don't give up!" Lisa and Luan's voice could be heard echoing. Lincoln just kept going, trying to concentrate.

"Oh, do you think you can save the family? Like a hero?"

"No, screw it Lucy..."

"I couldn't put holograms here, but you don't even need hologram to be horrified, silly weenie."

The sound felt like Lucy was whispering to his ears. He just wanted to cry, but it was too harsh to cry.

"Lincoln, it's just a step farther!"

"Like when you watched the harvester, what could you do other than hiding?"

"Ah, enough!" Then the white hair started to rush, sweating like crazy. The window was getting close, enough to recognize what was in the room. The silhouette, or whatever it is, it didn't matter. He finally grabbed the last stick of the ladder, and drew one arm to open the window...

But just then, the window opened first.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

All Lincoln could see was the black haired head outside the window, looking at him.

"You are brave, I'm very proud of you that you're my brother. But this time... I can't let the fun die."

And she slammed the window, and locked it. Destroying the last hope of Lincoln, almost letting him fell from the ladders. But still Lucy was laughing sarcastically.

"Goodbye, kid." And then Lucy was about to left...

"Ah, this is terror! I have to find a safe place to hide!"

All of a sudden, Lisa screamed down on the ground, amd ran into the maze. Lincoln just watched it aimlessly, since he didn't have strength to say anything anymore.

"Oh no, you don't." And Lucy disappeared to her control room, leaving Lincoln at that high place. Just looking down once more, Lincoln almost got dizzy. It would be pain to fell from such a place, he feared.

Moreover, the ladder started to move.

"Ahh!" Lincoln almost lost balance, though he barely managed to stop himself from the fall.

"Pss, Lincoln! Hold firmly!"

"What is going on?!"

"Lisa is luring her. Be quick!" said the comedian, moving the ladder carefully. Since her little brother was on there, she took it more seriously than any other times.

Lincoln just depended himself on the ladder, hoping it to be firm enough. Luan just stepped left, again, and again... it looked like the strength came out of nowhere. A minute like an hour later, eventually, Lincoln almost arrived to another window, again just enough to be reached by his arms.

Luan took another step, and carried the ladder. This may be the final step, and it was thier last hope.. But here was when things always go wrong.

"What are you doing there?" said the last horror machine.

"AHH!" Luan lost her grab while carrying, causing the ladder to collapse.

But immediately feeling it, Lincoln knew that he had no choice. There was no more chance. He threw his body to the window, hoping his body was athletic enough.

Lucy was just looking at the CCTV, with evil smiles as always. And when she got the green girl, she pressed a button.

"Gotcha. Lisa down." She said, laughing. "I wonder what Lincoln is doing-"

But to realize there is no Lincoln in the entrance camera. Only Luan was there with the ladders, exhausted. Even when she rolled her eyes, the white hair was nowhere to be seen.

"What the... wait..." Then the black haired girl stood up, and tried to see what was happening. She opened the door and-

"GAH!"

Only to get knocked down by Lincoln.

* * *

"So you did all these to us just because there weren't any guests." said Lori, quite upset. "Seriously, Lucy, seriously?!"

The siblings gathered all in the control room, with every single of them having pale face. Their mouth lost words to say, as it was too horrifying for children. Especially Lincoln, he seemed to need care, really.

"This was my... life's work. And I couldn't waste it..."

"To be honest, I used to trusted you the most. Because you were calm, not like Luan or Lisa. But now you've become the same."

"Sigh... Sorry." said Lucy. "I just thought you would have fun too."

Then Lynn stepped forward, almost threatening.

"Fun? You think capturing and picking weakness is considered 'Fun'?!"

"Alright, alright, Lynn. It seems clear that she needs punishment. Anyone got ideas?"

But no one was talking. So Lori pointed the boy.

"Lincoln, as a hero, what punishment do you like to give her?" She said. "Who just literally tried to drop you from ladder."

"I don't know..." Lincoln murmured, like he was scared. "I don't want to think about it..."

"Okay, I understand. So anyone else-"

Then Lori's phone rang. Lori grabbed it, texted 'Rita'.

"Lori, we're coming in!"

"And don't forget your spooky surprise!" Their parent's voice could be heard clearly.

"Well, then we might have a deal here..." Lisa said, going to the controller.

"...Yeah. There should be no exceptions... Are you thinking about the same?"

Lincoln started to function. And all sisters, turned to Lucy and smiled like they came to an arrangement.

"What?"

...And Lucy was thrown in the corn maze, alone.

"You should find and spook our parents!"

"Oh, and I set the horror AI level to maximium, with your DNA analysis." said the young scientist. "And don't dare to come in for at least an hour."

And holograms started to appear in front of her.

"Dang it."

Said Lucy.

* * *

 **In the end of Lincoln's day, there should be always Ronnie Anne...** **So I call you a vote! Which one do you like to see first, Save the date or Heavy meddle? Oh and this one's gonna be special - it will be prequels!**

 **Comment, and the one that gets more votes will get prequel first!**


End file.
